Prongs 182 y otros
by Isilion Pronglet
Summary: .·º INTERMEDIO IV º·.Personajes de HP cantan, cambiando la letra de canciones de moda, dedicadas a alguien, cada 5 cáps un intermedio realizado por los gemelos Weasley...Sorpresas...no soy buena para summarys ¬¬
1. Prongs 182

*Hola! Soy Pronglet a aquí está mi primer song fic de Lily/James , se lo dedico a Prongs, en su cumpleaños!!! (saludos a Padfoot!) DEJEN R.R!*  
  
*Pronglet (m.o.s y c.m)*  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*En un escenario aparece James Potter, vestido al estilo punk, con un micrófono y luces apuntándolo, luego empieza la música de ''Feeling this''  
(''Blink 182'')*  
  
*James*: Solo escúchame Evans!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Hay cosas que tú no sabes!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Solo te tomará poco tiempo!!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Déjame decirte todo!!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Solo es para impresionarte!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Todo es por que te amo.  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Soy solo un idiota con escoba!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*Sirius y Remus Entran al escenario con James*  
  
*Todos acompañando a James*: OoOh! Lily Evans, Todo es porque te amo (yea) Qué no entiendes?,soy solo un pobre chico!  
  
*Sirius y Remus salen del escenario*  
  
*James*: Oh!....Evans te quiero, solo si salieras con migo, PORFAVOR TE LO RUEGO  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Cual es el problema...  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: ...de una pequeña cita?  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: ESTOY QUE MUERO POR TI!!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: lo del pelo es solo un ''tic''!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*James*: Soy un idiota con escoba!  
  
*Sirius y Remus*: (asomándose por las cortinas):escúchalo!!  
  
*Sirius y Remus entran al escenario, y dejan de asomarse por las cortinas para cantar con James:*  
  
*Todos acompañando a James*: OoOh! Lily Evans, Todo es porque te amo (yea) Qué no entiendes?, soy solo un pobre chico!  
  
*Sirius*: ESCUCHALO, PEQUEÑA NIÑA IGNORANTE (mirada asesina de James) je!, SOLO ES JAMES UNO MÁS CON ESCOBA!  
  
*Remus*: Vamos, Lily, tu solo dile que sí a James, que si no, se muere en llanto, como tu quizás podrás ver, que te cuesta decirte que si...?Es solo un idiota con escoba!  
  
*Sirius*: solo este tonto te ama, solo dile que ''SI'', es solo una cita...no es necesario que pase nada cuando salgan, solo un ''SI'' basta para James Potter.  
  
*Todos*: Vamos, Lily, solo un ''SI'' bastará, James llorará si tu no asientes  
  
*Desde el publico de escucha un potente ''NO'' y Lily comienza a cantar*:  
  
*Lily*: (desde el público) Suéñenlo, niños malcriados.(yea) estará bien si no le sigo que ''SI'' a él.  
  
*Lily para de cantar y siguen cantando Prongs, Padfoot y Moony:*  
  
*Todos*: Vamos, Lily, solo dile que si a Prongs, el te quiere con toda su fuerza.El te ama, porque no tienes compasión de él? VAMOS, CHICA, SOLO UN ''SI'' BASTA!  
  
*Todos en diferentes tonos, pero James más fuerte*: Oh...Lily...te cuesta solo un ''SI''?? NO ENTIENDO PARA NADA LAS MENTES FEMENINAS!!!!!!!!  
  
*James se va enojado del escenario seguido de Remus y Sirius* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Qué les pareció??? Este fue mi primer song fic, porfix, dejenme r.r!!!!*  
  
*Pronglet.*  
  
*(M.O.S y C.M)* 


	2. Oh, Hermione,de Ron

Hola!!!Grax por los R.R!... Al principio, este fic, iba a ser solo de la canción de James a Lily, pero gracias a los r.r, me dieron ánimos y segui con él....es por ello que modifiqué el nombre y el summary. Saludos a Prongs....ahí va el Song fic!  
  
Pronglet (m.os y c.m)  
  
En el mismo escenario que en el que James le había cantado a Lily, solo que más nuevo y con algunas modificaciones modernas, como las luces, los micrófonos y la pintura, aparece Ron Weasley. Vestido con ropa muggle y muy serio. Comienza la melodía de "California "("Phantom Planet ") (n/a: es el tema de la serie de Tv "The O.C".....bueno ^__^)  
  
Ron : Oh, Hermione, no se como decir, esto que siento aquí (señala su corazón) Hermione...como decir? Lo que siempre he sentido?? no sé como nunca te haz dado cuenta... de todo esto.... HERMIONE, como decir todo lo que siento aquí?? (señála su corazón.)  
  
En el escenario aparecen Fred y George vestidos, al igual que Ron, con ropa muggle, para hecer de segunda voz.  
  
Ron: Hermione...(Hermione) Como deciii- -iiiir????  
  
Fred: no sé como, Hermy nunca en tu vida te haz dado cuenta...Hermione, como? Por Dios!! (se lleva la mano a la cara)En cinco años con Ronnie!  
  
George: Oh, Hermy, por Dios! yo que pensé que eras muy lista? HERMIONE! Como nunca nada en años con Ronnie??  
  
Ron: Hermione...(Hermione) Como deciii- -iiiir????....Hermione.....Hermione!!! Como deciii-iiir??ooooh!!  
  
Fred y George bajan del escenario hacia el público y comienzan a sacar una cantidad increíble de dulces, artículos de bromas, varitas falsas y muchas otras cosas, y empiezan a pasearse par las filas de asientos, vendiendo sus artículos. Ron los mira con cara de odio desde el escenario y les grita cosas que no es bueno repetir, y los gemelos suben rápidamente en el escenario, y se ponen en sus puestos.  
  
George: Hermione....  
  
Fred: Hermione!!  
  
Ron: Cómo decii—iir?  
  
Ron: Hermione...(Hermione) Como deciii- -iiiir????....Hermione.....Hermione!!! Como deciii-iiir? Hermione...(Hermione) Como deciii- -iiiir????  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
les gustó?? Ojalá q si! Dejen R.R!!  
  
Chaus!  
  
Pronglet (m.os y c.m) 


	3. YEA MARAUDERS!

Jeje! aquí va el cáp. 2!! ojalá q les gustep!^^u -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*En el mismo escenario (n/a: q esperaban?)que cantó Prongs, aparece Sirius, de unos 15 o 16 años.Tiene un microfono en su mano, y miraba los parlantes con mucho interes, mientras le susurra algo a James y Moony, que se encuentran a sus espaldas,James lleva una guitarra y Remus está en la batería.*  
  
*Moony*: Son par-lan-tes,Sirius,así, cuando hables por tu microfono, tu voz se ampificará por ellos.  
  
*Sirius*: Ummh...como el hechizo ''sonorus''?  
  
*Moony*:algo así...  
  
*Sirius*:erh...entonces porque no usamos simplemente el hechizo?  
  
*James*: Padfoot...recuerdas lo que te explicamos de Fanfiction.net y todo eso?  
  
*Sirius*:Umh...si!!ya recuerdo...todo lo de los Com-pe-to-do-res...no?  
  
*Moony*:computadores, Padfoot.COM-PU-TA-DO-RES.  
  
*James*:Cómo los lectores de esto, son muggles, ponemos todas estas cosas.  
  
*Sirius*:ah...umh...podemos empezar entonces?  
  
*Moony y James*:OH,SI!  
  
Moony y James comienzan a Tocar, es la música de ''The Rock Show''(blink 182)  
  
*Sirius*:Estamos siempre aquí los Marauders,le cantamos a todos los que nos creen..unos completos loquitos,te haremos a ti entende-er...  
  
*James*: esto es para que todos los de aquí sepan, PORQUE ODIAMOS A SNIVELLUS, a Malfoy y a Lestrange,y porque los hechizamos sin cesar...  
  
*Moony,Sirius y James*:No creas que somos unos idiotas, si no quieres que te llegue una fuerte, somos los Maraude-ers bromistas y la detention no nos importa, ve a acusarnos con McGonagall, y a mi realmente que me impo-o- orta??  
  
*Moony*:No siempre he-echizamos gente..a veces solo las humillamos, no te preocupes,oh oh no!ya sabemos que Gryffindor pierde puntos...  
  
*Moony,Sirius y James*:No creas que somos unos idiotas, si no quieres que te llegue una fuerte, somos los Maraude-ers bromistas y la detention no nos importa, ve a acusarnos con McGonagall, y a mi realmente que me impo-o- orta??  
  
*Sirius y James*: oh! ya sabemos que Gryffindor pierde puntos solo por nosotros oh yea! pero a nosotros nos importa?claro que no!son solo unos puntos!  
  
*Moony,Sirius y James*:No creas que somos unos idiotas, si no quieres que te llegue una fuerte, somos los Maraude-ers bromistas y la detention no nos importa, ve a acusarnos con McGonagall, y a mi realmente que me impo-o- orta??  
  
*Sirius*: Oh yea Marauders  
  
*James*:Oh yea Marauders!!  
  
*James y Sirius*: Odiamos a Snivellus yea!...  
  
*Moony*:OH YEA MARAUDERS!  
  
*James y Sirius*: Odiamos a Snivellus yea!...  
  
*Moony*:OH YEA MARAUDERS!!!  
  
*James y Sirius*: Odiamos a Snivellus yea!...  
  
*Moony*:OH YEA MARAUDERS!!!  
  
*James y Sirius*: Odiamos a Snivellus yea!...  
  
*Moony*:OH YEA MARAUDERS!!!  
  
*Los 3 chicos salen de el escenario con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pensando ''eso les enseñará''  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Y bueno...les gusto? jjajaj...creo que quedó claro que me gusta Blink 182...¬¬ jeje...porfix! dejenme R.R...porq así sé qalguien se lee mi fic, y me da ánimo para seguir  
  
Pronglet.  
  
(m.os. y c.m) 


	4. A Harry le pido

Holas! Acá va el cáp! Dejen R.R! chaus!  
  
Pronglet (m.o.s y C.M!)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En (n/a:¬¬) jem, decía?...si...en el mismo escenario donde habían cantado antes Prongs, Moony, Padfoot y Ron, se encontraba ahora Cho Chang, con una túnica azul. A su lado se encontraban Anna Habott (n/a: asi se escribe...no?) y Marieta. Cho estaba llorando, y por eso el escenario estaba mojado. Comienza la melodía de "A Dios le pido" ("Juanes")  
  
Chang: Que escuches tú esta canción, eso es todo lo que deceo, oh si!  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang: Que él algún día oh! por favor me comprenda  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang:Que el alma de Cedric descanse en paz para siempre.  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang:Oh! Harry! Yo nunca pensé que no me quisieras!  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang:Por CEDRIC, CEDRIC, CEDRIC,  
CEDRIC, CEDRIC, CEDRIC,  
CEDRIC y... CEDRIC,  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang:Porque tú algún día me ames, oh! Harry por favor te lo ruego!  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang Por Cerdric le pido a Harry, yo siempre oh! Lo juro!  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang Un poquito de ternura me regale,  
y algo de comprensión no haría falta...  
Un poquito de ternura me regale,  
y algo de amor sin cesar darme....  
UN POQUITO DE AMOR YO...!  
  
Anna Marieta y Chang A Harry le pido!  
Que si me muero me vea con Ced,  
y si te enamores sea de mi y  
que Ravenclaw gane la copa...  
Todos los días a Harry le pido!  
Que si me muero me vea con Ced,  
y si te enamores sea de mi  
y que Ravenclaw gane la copa...  
Todos los días a Harry le pido....  
A Harry le pido... El escenario se rebalsa de lágrimas de Cho, y entra Ron con un trapeador  
para limpiar todo. Cho lo mira y comienza a llorar más fuerte.  
  
Chang: Que escuches tú esta canción, eso es todo lo que deceo, oh si!  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang: Que él algún día oh! por favor me comprenda  
  
Anna y Marieta: A Harry le pido!  
  
Chang:Que el alma de Cedric descanse en paz para siempre.  
  
Chang Un poquito de ternura me regale,  
y algo de comprensión no haría falta...  
Un poquito de ternura me regale,  
y algo de amor sin cesar darme....  
UN POQUITO DE AMOR YO...!  
  
Anna Marieta y Chang A Harry le pido!  
Que si me muero me vea con Ced,  
y si te enamores sea de mi y  
que Ravenclaw gane la copa...  
Todos los días a Harry le pido!  
Que si me muero me vea con Ced,  
y si te enamores sea de mi  
y que Ravenclaw gane la copa...  
Todos los días a Harry le pido....  
A Harry le pido...  
  
Anna Marieta y Chang A Harry le pido!  
Que si me muero me vea con Ced,  
y si te enamores sea de mi y  
que Ravenclaw gane la copa...  
Todos los días a Harry le pido!  
Que si me muero me vea con Ced,  
y si te enamores sea de mi  
y que Ravenclaw gane la copa...  
Todos los días a Harry le pido....  
A Harry le pido...  
  
Todos los días yo...A Harry le pido...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Je! Les gustó? Ojalá que si! Dejen R.R! acá voy a seguir trabajando c el cáp.siguiente!! se llama MI HARRY! ( con el tema de Lucibell, llamado Tu sangre)  
  
DEJEN R.R!  
  
Pronglet (m.o.s y c.m) 


	5. Mi Harry

Holas! no hay mucho que decir...solo que se lean este cáp!Ah! en el cáp anterior había dicho que esta canción iba a ser con el tema de Luccibel ''tu sangre''...pero cambié de opinión...ahora es ''toxic''(b.spears)  
Pronglet(m.o.s y C.M!)  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *Ginny Weasley se encontraba en el escenario,(n/a:....¬¬...)donde habían  
cantado antes Moony, Prongs, Padfoot,Cho-Cang,y Ron. Llevaba una túnica  
verde y zapatos que hacían juego. Estaba acompañada de Luna Lovegood y  
Hermione. Ginny tenía el micrófono en su mano. Comienza la melodía de  
"Toxic" ("B.Spears)*  
  
*Ginny*:Oh yo te amo a ti...  
oh! Harry, tu sabes que es a ti,  
lo sabes desde el primer día en que yo te vi...  
  
*Hermy*: ella te a-ama, y lo sa-abes,  
pero no-o lo quieres reconocer,  
eso es todo lo que yo te puedo decir...  
  
*Todas*: Esta en mi corazón, sin cesar este dolor  
....TARADO....  
Cómo no te das cuenta de todo lo que sufro yo?  
me das pena algunas veces,  
pero que le voy a hacer? La ignorancia no se quita!!...  
pero que le voy a hacer? La ignorancia no se quita!!  
  
*Ginny*:cuál es el chiste de ignorarme,  
no le veo la gracia...  
pero igual te amo...no preguntes cómo...  
ni tampoco por que!  
  
*Todas*: Esta en mi corazón, sin cesar este dolor  
....TARADO....  
Cómo no te das cuenta de todo lo que sufro yo?  
me das pena algunas veces,  
pero que le voy a hacer? La ignorancia no se quita!!...  
pero que le voy a hacer? La ignorancia no se quita!!  
...La ignorancia no se quita!!  
  
*Luna*:aAAAAAAaaaAAAAaaaAAAAAAaaa...!  
  
*Hermy*:aAAAaaaAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAaaa...!  
  
*Fred y George*(asomandose por las cortinas y con la voz distorsionada) Tan  
tarádo tú algunas veces!  
  
*Todas*:Cómo no te das cuenta de todo lo que sufro yo?  
me das pena algunas veces,  
pero que le voy a hacer?La ignorancia no se quita!!...  
Cómo no te das cuenta de todo lo que sufro yo?  
me das pena algunas veces, pero que le voy a hacer?...(TARADO)..  
La ignorancia no se quita!!...  
pero que le voy a hacer?La ignorancia no se quita!!...  
  
*ginny*: A pesar de esto te amo...oh yea!  
te amo!Oh!  
porqué te amo?O__ô  
(porqué rayos te amo?¬¬)  
A pesar de esto te amo...oh yea! te amo  
  
Ginny deja de cantar. Luego divisa entre la multitud unos brillantes ojos  
verdes. Harry Potter le sonreía a Ginny Weasley desde el público...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* JE! les gustó?! ojalá q si! dejen un r.r! PORFIX!(saludos a Moony, Padfoot  
y a Prongs (Níniel204)  
  
|| || || || || || || || || \/(r.r) 


	6. INTERMEDIO I

jajajajajajajaja! Aquí va uno de mis capitulos favoritos!....saludos a Tod@s!....y gracias x tu R&R, Luli Chan....se siente bien saber de que hay alguien más que ha leído mi fic a parte de mi gran compañera, Looony Moony....(padfoot)....bueno...haí les va el cáp! DEJEN R.R!!!!!!!!!!!AH! y saludos a Miss Prongs, , Miss Moony, Miss Padfoot y Miss Gollum!!!(hey! Ahora no se me escapó ni un solo saludo!!^.^)  
  
=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||  
  
En (n/a: adivinen!) el mismo escenario de siempre, donde habían estado Moony, Sirius, James, Ron, Chang y Ginny estaban ahora Fred y George, vestidos con traje y sombrero.  
  
Fred : HOLA A TODO EL PÚBLICO!!!!!´DAMOS POR TERMINADA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE PRONGS 182 Y OTROS!!!!  
  
(aplausos y vítores del público)  
  
George: LES HA GUSTADO EL SHOW??  
  
(murmullos de asentimiento)  
  
Fred: Genial....Ummmmh.... les queremos dar las gracias a nuestros auspiciadotes : Las 3 escobas, Ranas de chocolate S.A y "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes",(Número 93, callejón diagon...^.^)  
  
(aplausos)  
  
Fred: Gracias...gracias  
  
George: Hemos tenido aquí actuaciones de personajes desde hace 20 años!, pero también personajes actuales  
  
(aplausos y vítores del público)  
  
Tras bambalinas  
  
Hermione: aún no entiendo eso...  
  
James: je, yo tampoco....^.^  
  
Harry: lo sé....es imposible, digo, acabo de conocer a mi padre de años....  
  
Sirius: Hey?! Es cierto que seré tu padrino en el futuro?  
  
Harry: Sí....y también un prófugo de Azkaban  
  
Sirius: GLUP. *____*  
  
Hermione: no, en serio que no entiendo esto  
  
Moony, Sirius y James: se llama magia!!!  
  
Hermione: idiotas....  
  
En el escenario  
  
Fred: Hemos tenido la actuación de "Prongs", integrante de "The Marauders"  
  
(aplausos y vítores del público)  
  
George : a "The Marauders  
  
(aplausos del público)  
  
George : a Ron Weasley!  
  
(aplausos del público)  
  
Fred: A Cho-Chang  
  
(ruido de grillos, algo asi como "cry....cry...") (llantos tras bambalinas)  
  
George : bueno, también hemos tenído a Ginny Weasley!  
  
(aplausos del público)  
  
Fred y George: Y se nos biene MUCHO MAS!!!!  
  
tras bambalinas  
  
Hermy: Ron!!  
  
Ron que?  
  
Hermy Acabo darme cuenta de algo....  
  
Ron, Harry, Moony, Sirius y James: QUÉ??  
  
Hermy: me dedicaste una canción en el segundo acto!  
  
Ron:.....:$.....  
  
Harry y James: ¬¬  
  
Moony: ja, creo que sí!  
  
Ron: Creo que mi madre me llama....a-adios!(sale corriendo)  
  
Hermy: no...NO!!! RONNIE!! YO TAMBIÉN TE AMOoo...!!(sale corriendo del escenario)  
  
Sirius: (tararea la marcha nupcial y luego dice) jo, serán linda pareja  
  
Entra tras bambalinas Cho-Chang  
  
Chang: ( con sonrisa estúpida) Harry...yo también te dediqué una canción....  
  
Harry: (con desgano) en la que pedías por Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric y.....Ummmh....CEDRIC!!!!  
  
Chang: no pude evitarlo....^.^  
  
James: je, Harry, la pelirroja Weasley también te dedico una canción  
  
Harry: (se sonroja) je....n__n  
  
Moony y Sirius : Eres igual a tu padre  
  
Harry: lo sé!  
  
Moony: lo vez, prongs!  
  
De vuelta al escenario  
  
Fred: pero, querido público no les diremos los siguientes participantes.  
  
George: Bueno, ahora pueden ir a comer – o lo que sea que hagan- en este rato de intermedio.Damos por terminada las primera parte de Prongs 182 y otros.  
  
Los gemelos salen por las cortinas. El escenario queda vacío, pero entonces aparece Ron Weasley perseguido por Hermione Granger, que está gritando:  
  
Hermy: RON!!!! ROON!!! TEAMO!!! RONNIE!! VEN! YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!!! RONnie......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Les gustó!? Ojalá que si pues! Se los ruego DEJEN R.R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CHAUS!  
  
Isilion-Pronglet  
  
(m.os y c.m)  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
|| \/ 


	7. Umh,I love U!

HOLAS!!!VA EL CÁP.7!!(7 ya?) Saludos a Prongs, Pad, Moony,Gollum, Iza, y a Luli Chan, que es la(sñif) única que se lee mi fic a parte de Prongs, Pad, y Gollum (Moony no).;__; asiq...les agradeceria mucho si apretaran ese boton al final de la página, que dice GO. Gracias  
  
:..::..::..::.:...::. :..::..::..::.:...::. :..::..::..::.:...::. :..::..::..::.:...::. :..::..::..::.:...::.  
  
Cáp. Umh... I love U!  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba en el mismo escenario donde habían estado Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Ron, Cho-Chang, Ginny, Fred y George. (n/a: ¬¬) comienza  
la canción de Rosas (la oreja de Van Gogh)  
  
Draco: Esta canción es para Ginny Weasley,  
aunque quizás ella así no lo crea....  
Yo siempre me aguanto de atacar a los ojitos verdes que ahora van a tu  
lado...  
Oh! Pobretona, linda y muy li-i-ista  
Lo de pobretona era solo una broma....¬¬  
Lo juro, Ginny, que yo te quiero, pero reconocerlo ya es otro cuento...  
  
Entran a escena Hermione y Cho-Chang para acompañar a Draco en el coro.  
  
TODOS: Aunque nuestras familias sean algo clasistas,  
A MI NO ME IMPORTA  
  
Hermione: ...Es como romeo y Julieta...  
  
TODOS: Ya sé que Lucius y Arthur se odian,  
pero eso no importa,  
ya te lo he dicho  
Hay millones de Fics que hablan de nosotros juntos  
Y porque no, Oh Ginny?  
  
Chang: ...no lo hacemos realidad?...  
  
TODOS: Porque aquí hay magia, magia, magia, y más magia,  
como siempre he dicho....  
  
Cho y Hermione: UUUUUUuuUUUuuuuh!  
uUUUUUUuUuuuuuUUUUH!  
UuuuuuuuUUuuuUUUUUUUh!  
  
Draco: ya sé que rechazar es más fácil que aceptar,  
Sobre todo si tu me odias...  
Y pa' remate estás con otro  
Chico idiota, imbesil, engreído y falso...  
Pasaron años, semanas incluso meses  
y no me mirabas ni de casualidad  
Ya sin esperanza, yo soñé que un lindo beso, tu, algun día me dabas  
  
TODOS: Aunque nuestras familias sean algo clasistas,  
A MI NO ME IMPORTA  
  
Hermione: ...Es como romeo y Julieta...  
  
TODOS: Ya sé que Lucius y Arthur se odian,  
pero eso no importa,  
ya te lo he dicho  
Hay millones de Fics que hablan de nosotros juntos  
Y porque no, Oh Ginny?  
  
Chang: ...no lo hacemos realidad?...  
  
TODOS: Porque aquí hay magia, magia, magia, y más magia,  
como siempre he dicho....  
  
Draco: y es que empiezo a pensar...  
Que este amor imposible ya no sirve  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar... que esta idiotez....es solo para olvidar  
TODOS: Aunque nuestras familias sean algo clasistas,  
A MI NO ME IMPORTA  
  
Hermione: ...Es como romeo y Julieta...  
  
TODOS: Ya sé que Lucius y Arthur se odian,  
pero eso no importa,  
ya te lo he dicho  
Hay millones de Fics que hablan de nosotros juntos  
Y porque no, Oh Ginny?  
  
Chang: ...no lo hacemos realidad?...  
  
TODOS: Porque aquí hay magia, magia, magia, y más magia,  
como siempre he dicho....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
haí ta po! Les gustó? Ojalá que si! DEJEN R.R!!!!!!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	8. Para Lily,de Prongs

HOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acá sigue mi fic con otra canción loka!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luli-Chan: jeje! Ya me leí tu fic Quién es Quién!!!!! Ta' wenísimo!! Me encanta! Incluso te he dejado 2 r.r!!!!!!!  
  
Looony Moony: no te preocupes! Sigo escribiendo!  
  
Vale: Ummmh...sip...ta wenísimo...^^  
  
Saludos a Miss Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Gollum, Luli-Chan...uuuuumh....aká va el fic!!!  
  
00OOoo....ooOO00... 00OOoo...ooOO00... 00OOoo  
  
En el mismo escenario donde habían estado antes Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Ron, Ginny, Cho-Chang, Fred, George y Draco....(n/a....UF!!) estaban ahora otra vez "THE MARAUDERS", vestidos a lo muggle, y comienza la melodía de "All  
The Small Things" ("Blink 182"), esta vez, Sirius tiene una guitarra y  
Moony está en la batería.  
  
James: Lily...Evans  
No te entiendo...Ya te canté  
Una ve-es  
No es Su-ficiente, acaso  
Todo esto?  
Eres...  
rara en ese sentido  
  
James, Moony y Sirius:  
Oh, Lily eres rara, por que  
No quieres a James?  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
  
Sirius: Lily...Evans  
Sabes lo que...  
Darían algunas Por estar en tu Lugar  
oh yea!  
  
James, Moony y Sirius:  
Oh, Lily eres rara, por que  
No quieres a James?  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
  
James, Moony y Sirius:  
Oh! Lily entiendeme,  
yo te quiero desde siempre!  
Oh yea Lily desde siempre-e-e-e-e....  
  
00OOoo....ooOO00... 00OOoo...ooOO00... 00OOoo  
  
jejejejjeje.....les gustó?? Ojalá q sí!!!! este me salió medio corto, por 1 sola razón : LA CANCIÓN ES CORTA. Jejjejeje  
  
dejen R.R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
\/ 


	9. LAS AMO,CLUB DE FANS!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LLEGARON R.R!!!!!!!!!! ESTO ES LO MEJOR!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO.....estaré soñando? PELLISQUENME! GRACIAS A TOD@S POR DEJAR R.R EN MI HUMILDE SONG-FIC  
  
Saray: jejeje!!!! Sí! estoy LOCA! Y q bueno q lo entiendas!^.^ q weno q te hayan gustado mis fics!  
  
Niniel204: Hola, hermanita! Grax. Por dejar R.R!...sip, no te preocupes lo sigo!!  
  
Sara Fénix Black: GRAX! Me haz dado una idea genial! (tu sabes, lo de q "Siri le dedicara una canción a sus fans")....asiq lo haré.Y que weno q te hayas reído c mi fic!^.^  
  
luli-chan : PUCHA!!!!!!! ;___;....q lata q te demores en subir tu próximo cáp!!....PERO Q WENO Q TE HAYAN LLEGADO R.R!!!!!! SIGUE LEYENDO MIS FICS!  
  
DEDICO ESTE FIC A TODAS LAS MIEMBRAS DE LA ORDEN SIRUSIANA,  
FANÁTICAS DESAFORADAS  
FANÁTICAS DESMEDIDAS,  
Y CHICAS LOCAS POR SIRIUS  
(tan locas que les inventan apodos como  
"Siri-Boy", "Siri-Pooh"  
o  
"Siri-te-amaré-por-siempre")  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Está en el mismo escenario de siempre, donde habían estado antes Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Ron, Cho-Chang, Ginny, Fred, George y Draco estaba ahora SIRIUS BLACK (n/a: te doy el crédito de la idea, Sara Fénix Black), el chico está acompañado de el resto de su banda: "The Marauders". Esta vez Moony esta (como siempre) en la batería y James tiene la guitarra. Padfoot lleva anteojos oscuros, al igual que sus dos amigos, y lleva chaqueta -negra- de cuero.  
  
Sirius: HOLA!!! HOLA A TODAS MIS FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Aplausos, vítores y gritos locos y desesperados de fans descontroladas. Una de las chicas trata de subirse al escenario gritando "Siri-Pooh!!Siri- Pooh!! TE AMAMOS, Siri-P...*Ooch*(la chica cae en sus intentos de subir al escenario) y Remus la mira algo preocupado por su estado mental, y ahora físico, debido a la caída.)  
  
Sirius: Está bien esa chica que se cayó?  
  
Desde el público una voz adolorida: Estoy bien...*Ooch*  
  
Sirius: (pensativo) donde iba?....umh...claro...QUIERO DEDICAR ESTA CANCIÓN A TODAS MIS LINDAS FANS! -sobre todo a esa chica de allí que no esta nada mal- ...(apunta al público)  
  
(La chica apuntada cae desmallada, dejando caer un cartel que llevaba en sus manos el cual decía: "SIRIUS...TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO ALGUN DÍA?? I LOVE U!!!!!")  
  
James: Padfoot....mejor comenzamos, si no quieres mandar a alguien más a San Mungo....  
  
Sirius: (sonrojado)...^.^jejejej  
  
Comienzan a tocar, es la melodía de "Hey Ya" (Oukast)(n/a: no sé si se escribe así...^.^)  
  
Sirius:  
ONE, TWO, THREE OH!  
Esta canción es para todas la chicas que me aman, de parte de Siri-boy  
Oh! Yea, ya sé que me aman, que me quieren y admiran...  
Yo, llamado Padfoot, soy simplemente genial  
Lindo y humilde,  
Yo soy genial, no me lo recuerden  
  
Remus:UuH!  
  
Sirius y Prongs: Ellas....ellas.....ellas....ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...  
  
Sirius: Lo que tú quieres, todo lo que tú quieres está en este escenario, Y  
TU LO SABES  
  
Remus; Uh!  
  
Sirius: Saldremos juntos no se desesperen,  
Hay tiempo para todas  
Si todo sale bien  
  
James: Aah!  
  
Sirius: Yo las quiero!  
  
James y Remus: TODAS YA LO SABEN!!¬¬  
  
(chicas caen desmayadas y otras intentan subirse al escenario)  
  
Sirius: (observando a las fans descontroladas): -Hey, Prongs!- Funciona,  
funciona, funciona, funciona.  
  
Remus: yea!  
  
Sirius: esto es cool! cool! cool! muy Cool!, todo porque soy guapo y  
genial!  
  
James: Y ahora, Sirius y Remus: CANTEN USTEDES!  
  
Sirius y Remus: Ellas....ellas.....ellas....ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...  
  
(Remus y Sirius cantan de fondo,  
mientras James comienza a cantar,  
mirando asustado a una de las chicas,  
que casi logra subirse al escenario)  
  
Prongs: Oh! oh!  
Oh! Oh!  
SIRIUS! PORFA' MIRA!! (apunta a las chicas)  
Oh!Oh!  
Las fans desaforadas!!  
Oh! oh!  
Patéalas, Remus!  
Oh! Oh!  
LAS FANS DESAFORADAS!!!!! (cara de pánico)  
Oh! Oh!  
Ay!...Ay!ESTO ES COMPLICADO!  
Oh!Oh!  
Ay!ESTO ES COMPLICADO!  
Sirius: Hey!SI! AHORA TODOS,BIEN!TODOS!  
  
Remus y James: Yea!  
  
Sirius: Quiero escucharlas a todas!(apunta al público)  
  
Público: Sirius Black!  
  
Sirius: no puedo oirlas! Quiero escucharlas decir:  
Sirius Black!  
  
Público: SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien  
Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, Muy bien....  
(n/a: no pondré todos los "muy bien"....bueno?)  
ESTO ES GENIAL! ME ENCANTA ESTE CONCIERTO^.^  
LAS AMO A TODAS!!n_n  
QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE NADA SE INTERPONDRÁ ENTRE TÚ Y YO ah!  
QUIERO QUE LO SEPAN: NADA  
  
Remus: Nada, na, nada, nada, na Nada, na, nada, nada, na...  
  
(Remus sigue repitiendo esto, infinitamente....[n/a: como le alcanzará el  
aire??¬¬])  
  
Sirius: Quiero que lo sepan....  
Quiero que lo sepan....  
  
James: El es Padfoot...al que CASI todas admiran....  
es el segundo mejor....  
DESPUES QUE YO!!  
  
Sirius: Hey! Oooh!  
  
James: ja,ja,ja  
  
Sirius: Hey! Oooh! TU NO SABES NADA!  
  
James: OooH!Oh!  
  
Remus: Ellas....ellas.....ellas....ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...  
Ellas....ellas.....ellas....ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...ellas...  
  
TODOS: Oooh!oooh!!ooooh!!!! (n/a:siguen así infinitamente hasta q termina  
la canción.)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
jajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajaj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LES GUSTO???!!!! OJALÁ Q SIP!!!!! DEJEN r.r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\/ 


	10. SHUT UP, JAMES!

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CM TAN?!...  
que harto tiempo que no escribía uno de mis song-fics!!!...  
bueno...  
ak les va uno  
........................^__~  
  
Se me olvidaba....  
DEJEN R.R  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ISILION.PRONGLET  
(m.o.s y c.m)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(DEDICADO A IZASKUN,  
GRAN AMIGA  
...TE KEREMOS LILY!!!!!!)  
  
En el mismo escenario de siempre, estaba Lily, acompañada por Hermione y Ginny...todas visten de pantalones negros y polera fucsia empieza la melodía  
de SHUT UP (black eyes peace)  
  
Ginny/Hermy:  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up...  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up ...  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up ...  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up..  
(n/a: mil veces más de SHUT UP)  
  
Lily: Escúchame bien James  
que esto no lo vuelvo a hacer,  
esto cantar aquí  
como una verdadera loca...  
una completa maníaca...  
PRESTAME ATENCION  
  
Aparece Sirius en el escenario, vestido de negro y con un sombrero calipso.  
  
Sirius: Parece que esto va en serio, James  
Si yo fuera tú la escucho, te conviene, Prongs  
Hazme caso, James  
No la molestes más, diciéndole  
"sal con migo, sal con migo"  
no te conviene seguir molestándola, Prongs  
creo que eso no agrada...  
pero sin embargo es tu vida  
haz lo que creas mejor para ti.  
Es tu vida y no la mía  
  
Ginny: Oh! DIOS!  
  
Sirius: pero si es su vida y no la mía...!  
  
Hermione: OH! DIOS  
  
Sirius: saludo a mi club de fans, girls  
Hey, James es por que te odia que dice..:  
  
Sirius/Lily: Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up  
  
Lily: Escúchame bien James  
que esto no lo vuelvo a hacer,  
esto cantar aquí  
como una verdadera loca...  
una completa maníaca...  
PRESTAME ATENCION  
  
James sube indignado al escenario, vestido igual que Sirius, pero con un  
sombrero Naranjo  
  
James: Porque haces esto tan difícil?  
No te entiendo, Lily Evans  
c-c-c-como no me quieres?  
Todo lo haces más complicado...  
  
Pettigrew: (asomándose por las cortinas) Escúchalo, mejor sería!  
  
James: Pero así es el amor...que le voy a hacer?  
oH! Love,love,love...  
pedirte esto es tradición, tu sabes lo de "sal conmigo,  
"NI LO PIENSES TARADO!"  
tendré que buscarme otra, parece  
me está cansando lo de:  
TE AMO,  
ME ODIAS  
Perdida de tiempo no más, estoy seguro,  
UUUUUUUUH!  
Tonto, Tarado, así me siento...  
Pero parece que tu no lo sabes  
  
Ginny/Hermy: Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up...  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up ...  
  
Lily: Escúchame bien James  
que esto no lo vuelvo a hacer,  
esto cantar aquí  
como una verdadera loca...  
una completa maníaca...  
PRESTAME ATENCION  
  
TODOS: SHUT UP.....(mil veces más)  
  
James: pero te amo, Lilyan Evans oh!  
Te recontra amo  
  
Lily: Pero que pena....YO TE ODIO  
  
James: Pero...podrías entenderme que sea??...algo entenderme?  
  
Lily: WHY?, va a ser la misma cosa...te voy a odiar igual...  
  
James: pero te amo...poh!  
  
Lily: que pena...porque yo te odia con toda mi alma...  
Al igual que ayer...  
  
James: yo te amo...  
  
Lily: yo te odio...  
  
James: yo te amo.  
  
Lily: yo te odio...  
  
Lily/James: muy complicado...  
  
Lily: Parece que no nos estamos entendiendo bien...  
pero de todos modos me caes muy  
MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!  
  
Ginny/Hermy: Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up  
Shut up, shut, shut up, shut up  
  
Remus entra al escenario, vestido (al igual que James y Sirius) de negro,  
con un sombrero verde llamativo  
  
Remus: Lily lo odia, baby  
James la ama, baby  
(n/a: repite esto de fondo durante chorrocientas horas más)  
  
Lily:  
Lo siento James...  
Así es la cosa...  
Así es la cosa...  
Así es el asunto...  
Así es la cosa...  
(n/a: sigue así un par de veces más...)  
  
(James, Lily, Sirius, Hermione y Ginny salen del escenario, luego de una  
reverencia)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Les gustó? Bueno...aquí tengo las indicaciones de lo que tienes que hacer:  
  
SI TE ENCANTÓ: DEJA UN R.R  
  
SI TE GUSTÓ ARTO: DEJA UN R.R  
  
SI SÓLO TE GUSTO: DEJA UN R.R  
  
SI NO TE GUSTÓ: DEJA UN R.R  
  
SI LO ENCONTRASTE UNA BEEEP: DEJA UN R.R SI CREES QUE AL QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO MERECE IR A UNA ISALA DECIERTA LLENA DE  
MONOS HAMBRIENTOS: DEJA UN R.R...  
  
CONCLUCIÓN:  
  
DEJA UN R.R!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
\/ 


	11. FLAMENCO CON LILY

HOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!c tan? contesto R.Rs:  
  
SARA FENIX BLACK: que bueno q t haya gustado. Sí! pero la idea fue tuya! sIGUE LEYENDO!!  
  
Loony Moony: NO PUES!!!!!!mira: si menciono a Sirius...te menciono a ti, padfoot!  
  
Lily McGonagall No te preocupes, amiga! Lo de Hermy ya biene! y lo de Harry tmb...pero me voy a demorar en eso...tengo que ver 1- que van a cantar...2-que canción...3-quién va a ayudarles en el coro...4-ANIMARME A HACER TODO ESO!!:D:D, tendré en cuenta lo de Hagrid/Mme.Maxine. SIGUE DEJANDO r.r!  
  
Malfoy-Darkness: EEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!!BIEN!!!!!!!!!ALGUIEN SE RIÓ CON MI FIC!!!!!que bueno q lo hayas disfrutado!!!!!y además, lo de Chocha...era la idea que a el lector no le gustara la canción...LA HICE ESPECIALMENTE APESTOSA!!!!!!!!XD  
  
BUENO...saben algo? Se me ocurrió hacer una locura..inspirada en podria decirse..."MI vida real" jajajaj....cómo verán, este cáp. Se llama "FLAMENCO CON LILY"...jajajaj, se me ocurrió en mis clases de flamenco. Jajaja haí les va....  
  
CHAUS! i.p  
  
p.s si alguien sabe como se hacen las negritas para que queden en el fic...háganmelo saber!!!!no me resulta....intentaré otra vez con este cáp...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Cho Chang, Parvaty y Lavander se encontraban en el escenario, ahora sin público, para sus clases de flamenco con Lily. La idea del baile la había tenido Hermione, y ellas, estuvieron obligadas a aceptar. Las chicas estaban conversando muy acaloradas con largas faldas de colores llamativos y zapatos negros de flamenco. Las chicas callaron al ver que Lily entraba al escenario.  
  
Lily: Hola a todas!!! listas para empezar con la clase?...bien...yo seré su profesora porque era la única de todas las chicas que sabía bailar flamenco. Primero, quiero que nos sentemos en un circulo...  
  
Las chicas accedieron a formar en circulo, sentadas en el suelo.  
  
Lily: (sonriente) bien...quiero que me digan: Porqué decidieron tomar esta clase...? Empezaremos con Hermione.  
  
Hermy: (sonriendo con entusiasmo) bien...yo decidí tomar esta clase para una presentación de baile en el siguiente acto. La verdad es que me parece que este baile es una metáfora muy apasionante de mezclas árabes, gitanas y judías que nos llevan a un....  
  
Lily: (luego de un bostezo) muy bien, Hermione...opino igual que tú...sigamos con Chocha?  
  
Hermione fulmina con la mirada a Lily algo molesta  
  
Cho: O___ô  
  
Lily: jem...dijo...Cho?  
  
Cho: ¬________________¬ estoy aquí por que...por que...ummmmh...(mira a Hermione y le pregunta en voz baja): "Por que 'supuestamente' me metí en estas clases"...?  
  
Hermione: (en voz baja a Cho) "No me acuerdo, lo escribiste en tu mano...recuerdas?"  
  
Cho: (en voz baja a Hemione) "si...si ya recuerdo"...(se mira la mano y se dirije a Lily para decir): Me metí a esta clase porque siempre quise bailar este baile. Y lo encuentro muy BajiT0.  
  
Lily: Bajit0?O___ô  
  
Cho: (se sonroja) BONito...esque se me corrio la tinta...  
  
Lily: T_T....bien...veamos...Lavander? porqué te metiste en esta clase ?  
  
Lavander: Porque...porque...porque (empieza a transpirar de los nervios) porque....porque...P-p por q-que...y-yo....por-r-que...y-yo...  
  
Lily: T.TCreo que tienes pánico al hablar en público...  
  
Lavander: (sonrie) ^.^SI!! (a Hermione en voz baja) "funciono"...  
  
Lily: Ajá...T-T...sigamos con...Parvaty?  
  
Parvaty: (sonrie) (dice todo de corrido, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria): Yo me metí a esta clase porque siempre me gustaron mucho los trajes, los zapatos y la particular forma de mover las manos y muñecas.  
  
Lily:...bien...Ginny?  
  
Ginny: bien...yo...y-yo...pu-pues, yo....(nerviosa)..yo...(hermione la mira anciosamente)...yo...T.T...no lo soporto, Hermione...(teatralmente dramático)TENGO QUE DECIRLO!!!!!!!!!!!...EJEM...(apunta a Hermione)ELLA NOS OBLIGÓ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: __TRAIDORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TRAIDORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPUREZA DE LA SANGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!ESCORIA!ESCORIA!!TRAICIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily/Ginny: T.T.....  
  
Hermione: :$ ya...me calmo...  
  
Lily: bien...veamos...ponganse en una línea ...sí..así...  
  
Las cinco chicas forman una línea detrás de Lily.Y Hermione fulmina con la mirada a Ginny  
  
Lily: (moviendo sus manos elegantemente en un simple paso de flamenco)Copienme todas...  
  
Pasa un rato, hasta que las cinco chicas, con algo de dificultad, toman el hilo del asunto y todo eso.Lily cambia de paso a uno de zapateo y les dice algunas palabras, ella pasa corrigiendo a las chicas.Se detiene en Cho y le dice:  
  
Lily: Más derecha, Cho (endereza sus hombros con sus manos para mejorar la postura de Cho)  
  
Cho: (indignada y enfadada le dice en forma amenazadora a Lily): RECUERDA EVANS! TIENES 16, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ERES MENOR QUE YO!NO ME MANDES DE ESA MANERA, OJIVERDE!  
  
Lily: O.o...  
  
Cho: ¬_¬te estaré mirando, Evans!!!!  
  
Lily: T_T (la ignora) Hermione, podrías mostrarle a la clase el paso que estamos practicando?  
  
Hermy: (sonrie radiante) Claro, Claro!!!(pasa al frente)  
  
Hermione comienza a hacer el paso marcando exageradamente los movimientos. Lily la mira con extrañeza, al igual que las tres chicas que obserban a Hermione. La chica comienza a exagerar mucho los pasos, luego, comienza a dar pequeños grititos, y las chicas la miran más extrañadas aún. Hermione comienza a avanzar –bailando- y sale del escenario.  
  
Lily/Ginny: T.T  
  
Cho/Parvary/Lavander: O.o  
  
Lily: ummh...T_T..bien...Ginny? podrias mostrarnos tú el paso a toda la clase?...Por favor?  
  
Ginny mira algo indignada a Lily, y luego y dice:  
  
Ginny: ME REUZO A HACER SEMEJANTE COSA, LILY...RECUERDA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ POR LA FUERZA!!!!!!!!!(Ginny se da vuelta y sale indignada del escenario)  
  
Lily: Bien...veámos...Lavander?Podrias mostrarnos el paso?  
  
Lavander: Yo...y...yo...(comienza a transpirar) y...yo...(sale corriendo del escenario)  
  
Lily: Ummmh...sierto..le da pánico escenico...veámos...Parvaty?podrías hacerlo tú?  
  
Parvaty: No recuerdo el paso...  
  
Lily: Yo sé que lo recu...  
  
Parvaty: (calmada) creo que no me entendiste bien...NO RECUERDO EL PASO...  
  
Lily: No! Yo sólo cr...  
  
Parvaty: (alterada) NO RECUERDO EL PASO. LILY, NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR A HACERLO SI YO NO RECUERDO EL PASO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Si me dejarás mostra...  
  
Parvaty: (Molesta, alterada e indignada) NO RECUERDO EL PASO, LILY!!!!!ME ENOJÉ CON TIGO, ADIÓS!!!(sale del escenario)  
  
Lily: T.T...bien, Cho...eres mi única esperanza...  
  
Cho: (nerviosa) bien...(suspira y da un paso al frente)  
  
Cho comienza a hacer el paso, pero se equiboca en un zapateo. Cho mira sus pies, luego a Lily...y luego a sus pies...y comienza a llorar, tapandose el rostro con sus manos, sale del escenario, gimoteando  
  
Lily: Dios...nunca en mi vida volveré a ser profesora...  
  
La chica sale del escenario con la cabeza gacha  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Les gustó? Ojalá que si...y  
  
(RECUERDA(  
DEJA TU REVIEW!  
  
Isilion-Pronglet  
  
//  
  
\\  
  
||  
  
\\  
  
\\  
  
\\  
  
//  
  
//  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	12. INTERMEDIO II

Fred: Hola!  
  
George: PIDIERON OTRO INTERMEDIO?...PUES TENDRÁN OTRO INTERMEDIO!!  
  
Fred: George...nadie pidió otro intermedio...  
  
George: SI!!!!!!!una chica llamada "Sara Fénix Black"...  
  
Fred: Como? Solo una chica? SOLO UNA?  
  
George: no seas exigente...  
  
Fred...NO! Esque yo sólo..(se sonroja)pensé que nuestro intermedio...tendría un poco más de...¿Fama?  
  
George: bué...si son cosas que pasan...pero solo tuvimos pocos Reviews  
  
Fred: NO! Sabes algo? NO TE CREO!Exijo hablar con la productora de este SHOW  
  
Una chica alta, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes entra al escenario.  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Es cierto, Fred, sólo ha llegado un R.R pidiendo otro intermedio...  
  
Fred: U.U...esto es injusto  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: lo sé...la canción de Sirius tubo más r.r que su acto...  
  
George: admítelo, Fred...tuvimos poco ranking  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: bien...yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...me voy...  
  
Fred/George: NO! TÚ TE QUEDAS!  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Para qué? O.o  
  
Fred: (toma del brazo a Isilion-Pronglet) Para ayudarnos a animar el Intermedio  
  
Isilion-Pronglet:...T.T...  
  
George: (la pasa un micrófono a Isilion-Pronglet) TE QUEDAS. Y PUNTO  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Bah!...O.o  
  
Tras bambalinas  
  
Sirius: se han dado cuenta de que ahora hay más chicas que antes?  
  
James: SI!  
  
Justo en ese momento pasa una chica con una carpeta en sus brazos  
  
Moony: Padfoot! Preguntale a ella como se llama y porqué está aquí!  
  
Sirius: (a la chica) Hola...ummh..QUIEN ERES?  
  
Chica: me llamo Luli-Chan Si? Oye...podríamos hablar luego?...ahora estoy algo ocupa...*_______________________________*......un momento...TÚ ERES SIRIUS BLACK??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: el mismo!...  
  
Luli-Chan: yo...decía que estoy ocupada?...(tira la carpeta hacia atrás) Nah!YO ME QUEDO!  
  
Sirius: que bueno que te quedes..eres linda, sabes?  
  
Luli-Chan: ^.^Gracias!  
  
Moony: mira! Ahora van pasando otras!(apunta a tres chicas que pasan conversando)  
  
Sirius: (las mira)Claro! Son Ling-Yung Kinimoto*...Sophie Muller** y....no conozco a la otra...  
  
Prongs: (a la chica desconocida) disculpa...cómo te llamas?  
  
Chica: Hola...Me llamo Lily-McGonagall  
  
Ling-Young: Sí, y es nuestra amiga, Potter, así que escúchame bien: N-O T-E A-C-E-R-Q-U-E-S!  
  
Sirius: (ignorandola)Sí...si...espera un minuto...O.o............*_* te llamas Lily McGonagall???  
  
Lily-McGonagall: YEP!  
  
Prongs: Woow...dos pesadillas en una!...  
  
Lily-McGonagall: ¬¬  
  
Luli-Chan: no se olviden! Aún estoy aquí!  
  
Sirius: jejeje...cómo olvidarte, pequeño caramelo!  
  
Luli-Chan: *_____________________*me dijo caramelo......O_____O.....  
  
En el escenario  
  
Fred: Bien. Ojalá, mi querido público, hayan disfrutado estas 9 funciones.  
  
George: Y...gracias por los Reviews!...aunque con 24 no me conformo...y tu Fred?  
  
Fred: no! Yo he visto Fics con 596 r.r ( y para el que no me crea vea un fic llamado POTTER TV, que tiene ese número de r.r)  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: nah!....la verdad es que 25 r.r están bien....AUNQUE QUIERO MÁS!MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!  
  
Fred/George: O.o maníaca  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: lo siento...saben algo? Me voy...ya tengo suficientes cosas que hacer.  
  
Fred: bueno...si tu quieres...  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: (tira el micrófono hacia atrás) genial! Adiós (se da media vuelta y sale del escenario)  
  
George: (la mira salir) bueno...que vamos a hacerle, hermanito? Seguimos?  
  
Fred: claro  
  
George: bien...hemos tenído la presentación de "The Marauders"  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores del público)  
  
Fred: Ron Weasley!  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores del público)  
  
George: Ginny Weasley!  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores del público)  
  
Fred: Chocha!  
  
(Cry...cry)  
  
George: Draco Malfoy!  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores del público)  
  
Fred: Lily Evans!  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores del público)  
  
George: Y la actuación especial de: PRONGS!  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores del público)  
  
Fred: Y SIRUS BLACK  
  
(aplausos, gritos y vítores de las fans descocadas de Sirius. Una chica comienza a "trepar" para subirse al escenario....y... lo logra, sube y trata de meterse tras bambalinas, pero George la agarra y pregunta: )  
  
George: Hey! Como te llamas, querida Fan descocada de Sirius?  
  
Chica: NO TENGO TIEMPO!!!!!! TENGO QUE BUSCAR A SIRI-POOH! Fred: sólo dinos cómo te llamas.  
  
Chica: ME LLAMO SARA FENIX BLACK!!!!!...Y....SUELTAME, BUSCO A SIRI-BOY!  
  
Fred/George: *_*...tu eres Sara Fénix Black?  
  
Sara Fenix Black: SI!!!!!....  
  
Fred: tú...tú...nos pediste el segundo intermedio  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Si...oigan...se los ruego...dejenme ir a buscar a mi amor platónico... que prácticamente ya no es platónico...( la chica se suelta y sale tras bambalinas a buscar a Sirius)  
  
Fred: *_____*  
  
George:*____*  
  
Tras bambalinas  
  
Está Sirius, James, Remus Lily Mcgonagall, Luli-Chan, Sophie Muller y Ling- Young Kinomoto conversando ( Ling está molesta). Entra tras bambalinas Sara Fénix Black corriendo.  
  
Sara F. Black: SIRI-POOH!!OH!!SIRI-POOH!!!(se cuelga del cuello de Sirius)  
  
Sirius: (sonríe) Hola bombón  
  
Sara F. Black: *________________________________________*  
  
Justo en ese momento pasa Isilion-Pronglet junto con dos chicas más.  
  
Sirius: ( a Isilion-Pronglet) Hola Pronglet...quiénes son tus amigas?  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Hola, Sirius...ellas son Looony Moony ( le dicen Padfoot) y Níniel (le dicen Prongs.)  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: *___________________________________________*  
  
Níniel: Tómalo como un cumplido, James!  
  
James: ^.^ si! Tienes razón...me siento mejor, sabes?  
  
Sirius: Oye...Looony Moony? Porqué te dicen Padfoot, eh?  
  
Looony Moony: Por que en el futuro serás mi padre  
  
Sirius: O_ô  
  
Looony Moony,Isilion-Pronglet y Níniel ríen  
  
En el escenario  
  
Fred: Bien...acá nos preparamos para el siguiente acto...  
  
George: (le susurra a Fred) "No! No recuerdas el plan?...tu sabes...la cosa...la cosa...EL PLAN!"  
  
Fred: cierto! Retiro lo dicho, mi queridísimo público (sonrie)  
  
George: Uf!  
  
Fred/George: BIEN AMIGOS: LES GUSTAN LOS ARTICULOS DE BROMAS? PUES AQUÍ LES HARÉMOS DEMOSTRACIÓNES DE NUESTROS GENIALES PRODUCTOS!!!!!!!  
  
Fred saca un sombrero de invisibilidad y comienza (con George) a hacer la demostración  
  
Tras bambalinas  
  
Dos chicas pasan al frente de todo el choclón de gente y Sirius se acerca.  
  
Sirius: ( a las chicas)cómo se llaman  
  
Chica 1: ( lo mira extrañada) primero se dice Hola, sabes?  
  
Sirius: Ummh...lo siento........ HOLA, Cómo te llamas  
  
Chica 1 : Soy Malfoy Darkness  
  
Sirius: MALFOY?O.o  
  
MalfoyDarkness: no me mires así, Sirius......  
  
Sirius: bien...(a la otra chica) y tú....quien eres?  
  
Chica 2: Saray...  
  
Sirius: hey...me gusta tu nombre!  
  
Saray: ^.^gracias!  
  
En el escenario  
  
Se vé lleno de articulos de bromas repartidos por el suelo, y el público está vuelto loco tratando de comprar algunos.  
  
George: bien.Creo que deben dirigirse a nuestra tienda. Es "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes",(Número 93, callejón diagon...^.^)  
  
Fred: bien...con esto terminamos el intermedio...ahora...preparence para la función siguiente...  
  
George: luz...  
  
Fred: Cámara!!  
  
Looony Moony,Isilion-Pronglet, Níniel, Sirius, Moony, James, Luli-Chan, Lily-Mcgonagall, Sára Fenix Black, MalfoyDarkness y Saray: (asomándose por las cortinas) ACCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ling-Young Kinomoto: personaje de mi otro fic **Sophie Muller: personaje de mi otro fic  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
DEJEN R.R  
  
Isilion-pronglet 


	13. Marauders Map

Saray: Hola chicas....que hacen?  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Les contaba el acto siguiente.  
  
Luli- Chan: ya veo. Y quien sigue?  
  
Níniel: "The Marauders"  
  
Looony Monny: cantan VIOLENCE de Blink 182  
  
Lily McGonagall: Hace mucho tiempo que no cantan... ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho?  
  
Malfoy Darkness: Falta de inspiración  
  
Sara Fénix Black: No sigamos y dejémoslos cantar .  
  
Todas: Claro!  
  
En el escenario están:  
  
MOONY  
  
PADFOOT  
  
PRONGS  
  
...··ÎÎÎËTHE MARAUDERSËÎÎÎ··...  
  
James: Tomamos el mapa del Merodeador  
  
Sirius: Nos preparamos para salir  
  
Moony: Con la capa invisible de James  
  
James: Salimos de la sala común  
  
Sirius: Casi nos atrapa Filch  
  
Moony: casi nos ve McGonagall  
  
James: Perdemos 50 puntos  
  
Sirius: SI alguien nos atrapa  
  
TODOS:  
  
Con "Marauders Map"  
  
Y un Lumus  
  
Todo listo  
  
Y salimos  
  
Con Marauders Map  
  
Y un Lumus  
  
Todo listo  
  
Y salimos  
  
James: Padfoot casi se tropieza  
  
Sirius: Moony casi estornuda  
  
Moony: Justo en el peor momento  
  
Sirius: Prongs casi se equivoca  
  
James: En leer Marauders Map  
  
Moony: no hay moros en la costa  
  
Sirius: solo un poco más  
  
James: Ya casi lo logramos...  
  
TODOS:  
  
Con Marauders Map  
  
Y un Lumus  
  
Todo listo  
  
Y salimos  
  
TODOS:  
  
Con Marauders Map  
  
Y un Lumus  
  
Todo listo  
  
Y salimos  
  
The Marauders sale del escenario, escapando de sus fans descocadas. Los chicos entran tras bambalinas.  
  
Luli Chan, sara Fénix black y todas las fans que han dejado r.r: HOLA SIRI!!!(se cuelgan de su cuello)  
  
Moony: NO!!!!!!(se tapa la cara con los brazos)HAY FANS POR TODAS PARTES!!!!!!!!NO HAY ESCAPATORIA!!!!AYUDA!  
  
Todos: TRANQUILO  
  
Moony: bien...;;  
  
James: Oigan todos! Tenemos listo todo para la B.U.C.S  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Books??  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: NO! B.U.C.S!....asi que así la llamaste al final!  
  
Níniel: A que? ( mirada inquisitiva de todos) AH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moony: y que son exactamente las siglas?  
  
Prongs: Broma Ultra Contra Snivellus  
  
Saray: Genial  
  
Marauders: LO SÉ!  
  
------------------ Marauders Map: Para el que no capta eso: MARAUDERS: merodeadores...MAP: mapa!...o sea MAPA DEL MERODEADOR!  
  
Lumus: Hechizo con el cual haces un rayito de luz con tu varita. Tambien es conocido como Lumos  
  
Les gustó?  
  
Les daré un avance del cáp siguiente:  
  
Este será con Lady Marmalade  
  
Pero se llamará Lady Marauders  
  
Lo cantará  
  
Níniel  
  
Looony Moony  
  
Riddle's Girld  
  
y...  
  
YO!  
  
Quizás ese cáp no les guste mucho, ya que será cantado por mi, mi hermana y unas amigas...pero si no quieren...no lo lean. Pero estoy trabajando MUCHÍSIMO en el. Quiero que salga genial...SOBRESALIENTE....ILUSTRE!!!!!!!  
  
Bien...  
  
Eso es todo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEJA TU R.R........  
  
Isilion-Pronglet (m.o.s y c.m) 


	14. LADY'S MARAUDERS

♥Hola!Cómo estan?. Un saludo a Padfoot, a Prongs y a Monny. (les dedico este cáp.) ♥  
  
Sin más cosas...  
  
QUE EMPIECE LA FUNCIÓN!  
  
P®ØÐ¸Ä¡§ïïï  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Cuatro chicas entran en el escenario donde previamente habían estado Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Ron, Cho-Chang, Ginny, Fred, George, Lily y Draco. La más alta tiene el pelo claro y pecas.(a ella la llamaremos Monny o Riddle's Girl) A su lado hay una algo baja, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos cafés( a la que llamaremos Looony Moony o Padfoot). Al lado de ella hay otra chica de su misma estatura, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos azules( a la que llamaremos Prongs o Níniel). Por último hay una chica notoriamente menor (n/a:ummmh...unos...3 años menor!).con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes.(a la que llamaremos Isilion-Pronglet...o Pronglet)  
  
Isilion-Pronglet: Where's all my sould sistas, lemme heare ya flow  
sistas...  
  
Todas: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.  
  
Riddle's Girl: Yo soy Monny o Riddle's Girl  
  
Una de Las Marauders.  
  
Cuidate, que acá venimos  
  
EN PRONGS 182!  
  
Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta!  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here!  
  
Mocca choco la ta ya ya!  
  
LAS MARAUDERS ATACAN!!!  
  
Somos las chicas Marauders, Oh yea!  
  
Somos las chicas Marauders  
  
Níniel: Y somos nosotras, atacamos otra vez!  
  
2 chicas y un par de hermanas  
  
OH! Me dicen Níniel o Prongs  
Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta!  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here!  
  
Mocca choco la ta ya ya!  
  
LAS MARAUDERS ATACAN!!!  
  
Somos las chicas Marauders, Oh yea!  
  
Somos las chicas Marauders  
  
Isilion Pronglet: Y con tutty acá nos venimos  
  
Cuídense: ahora conocimos  
  
a los Marauders, oh! Y te digo yo:  
  
Yo soy Pronglet,yea,  
  
Cuidate de mi si no quieres morir  
  
Oh! Chica oh! Really I'm Sorry  
  
Pero tienes una vacante para ser  
  
Víctima de broma  
Oh!  
Si tú deja tu review  
  
Para tu mejor  
  
Y el de Prongs 182  
  
Hey Sister, soul sister  
  
Betta get that dough sisters  
  
Deja un misero review, pero recuerda, chica:  
  
VENIMOS CON TODO Y TODO!  
  
You wanna gitchi, gitchi ya, ya  
  
Oh! Las Lady's Marauders  
  
EN PRONGS 182  
  
LAS MARAUDERS!!!  
LAS MARAUDERS!!!  
LAS MARAUDERS!!!  
  
Looony Moony:  
  
Listas de chascos, trampas y cosas  
  
Soy Loony Moony o Padfoot  
  
Somos las Marauders y queremos:  
  
MORE!(more)  
MORE!(more)  
MOOOOREEE!  
  
Níniel:  
  
Yea, Nosotras pedimos más, si, más  
  
Riddle's Girl: Sí, atacamos, las Marauders  
  
Looony Moony: Pero nosotras queremos y pedimos:  
  
MORE!!!  
MORE!!!  
MOOOREE!!!  
  
Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta!  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here!  
  
Mocca choco la ta ya ya!  
  
LAS MARAUDERS ATACAN!!!  
  
Somos las chicas Marauders, Oh yea!  
  
Somos las chicas Marauders  
  
SOMOS LAS CHICAS MARAUDERS  
  
SOMOS LAS CHICAS MARAUDERS!  
  
Come on, uh!  
  
PADFOOT (oh! Yeaaa!)  
  
Níniel (Lady Marauders!)  
  
Pronglet ( hey!hey! uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!)  
  
Moony: (uh! Oh oh oo oh o oh)  
  
Las Marauders  
  
Prongs 182  
  
Miss D' Meanor here  
  
SOMOS LAS LADYS MARAUDERS!!!  
  
OOOH!!OOOO OOOO! YESSSS!  
SAH!!!!!!!  
  
---  
Las chicas terminan su acto, dando una pronunciada reverencia hacia el público, pero nadie les aplaude, solo se escuchan desde el público, y tras bambalinas, unos fuertes "EH?", pero a las chicas no les importa, y Looony  
Moony toma su micrófono y comienza a decir:  
  
Loony Moony: ( sonriente) gracias, público, yo sé le les encanto nuestra  
actuación, y están tan emocionados que han quedado sin habla, pero como  
somos tan humildes, queremos decirles a todos nuestros fans que...  
  
Loony Moony es interrumpida por Riddle's Girl, la cual le susurra al oido  
"uno: no hables por todas, y dos: QUE HACES!!!"  
  
Níniel: (toma su micrófono) Bien...eso es todo...NOS VAMOS!...y bueno...gracias...  
  
Looony Moony, Riddles Girl y Níniel sales del escenario, e Isilion Pronglet  
se da cuenta que quedó sola. La chica toma su micrófono y dice:  
  
Isilion- Pronglet: Bien. Yo sé que a nadie le gustó mucho este song- fic,  
pero quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en un Song- Fic, cantado pon  
Sara Fénix Black, Luli-Chan, Saray y Lily- McGonagall.  
  
Además, para los que no se han fijado, cada 5 actos, hay un intermedio.  
Gracias  
  
Isilion Pronglet sale de escena.  
  
/ 


	15. Este era Harry Potter

En el mismo escenario de siempre, aparecen ocho chicas, de diferentes edades:  
  
Sara Fénix Black  
  
Luli-Chan  
  
Saray  
  
Lily Mc Gonagall  
  
Malfoy Darkness  
  
ALI!!(si!! SORPRESA!!!!)  
  
ValeTonks (SORPRESA VALE!!!!)  
  
IzaskunLILY!...(jajaj se que me matarás cuando leas esto, pero lo hice con buena intención Iza!!!)  
  
Cada una se dirige hacia uno de los ocho micrófonos de pie que estaban acomodados uno al lado del otro. Comienza la música de "Californiacation" (red hot chilli peppers)  
  
Sara Fénix Black:  
Este nuevo libro al que llamaban Harry Potter  
Parecia bastante bueno  
Por que de el todos hablaban...  
¿Podría un simple libro causar tanto revuelo?  
  
Luli-Chan:  
Me compré el libro  
Y comencé a leer este famoso cuento  
Trataba de un señor raro,  
De su vida y trabajo...  
¿Era este aburrido libro del que todos hablaban?  
  
Saray:  
Comencé a leer cada vez más rápido  
Magos, calderos, gigantes,hechizos y varitas...  
  
TODAS:  
UNA TOTAL OBSECION...  
UN MUNDO ME ATRAPABA  
  
ESTE ERA HARRY POTTER  
ESTE ERA HARRY POTTER...  
  
Lily MacGonagall:  
De pronto, todo tomaba sentido...  
Yo era víctima de la novela fabulosa  
De J.K Rowling, la genio escritora  
Y terminé el primer libro...  
No paraba con el dos  
Y seguí con el tercero...  
  
Ali: (con acento francés)  
Esperaba a que el 4 saliera  
Y si me preguntas fue una larga espera!  
Cuando salió me lo comí con los ojos!¬¬  
Porque era mi obsecion...  
Mi obsesion...  
Era HP  
  
Malfoy Darkness:  
  
Semanas, Meses y hasta años...  
Esperé a que saliera de libro 5  
Y cuando salio...¿Qué crees que pasó?  
  
TODAS:  
UNA TOTAL OBSECION...  
UN MUNDO ME ATRAPABA  
  
ESTE ERA HARRY POTTER  
ESTE ERA HARRY POTTER...  
  
IzaskunLily:  
Esperando aquí, como una loca a que  
Salga el 6, ya sin esperanza, yo  
Espero aquí sentada  
Pero tengo un consuelo,  
Ese es fanfiction.net  
  
ValeTonks:  
  
Leyendo fics, en mi espera del siguiente libro  
Son geniales, si, ellos son los fics  
Son mi consuelo...  
  
TODAS:  
UNA TOTAL OBSECION...  
UN MUNDO ME ATRAPABA  
  
ESTE ERA HARRY POTTER  
ESTE ERA HARRY POTTER...  
  
Las chicas terminan su actuación con una gran reverencia y salen de escena.  
  
TRAS BAMBALINAS  
  
Sara fénix black: el público nos ama...  
  
James: les salió genial...pero con su permiso...nos toca actuar...  
  
Sirius: Hola bomboncitos!  
  
Todas las fans de sirius: (suspiro)...ah!!  
  
IzaskunLily y ValeTonks: Por que todas lo aman?  
  
Luli-Chan: Porque...es él...  
  
Ali: Yo no le veo la gracia a Sirius...  
  
Sara-Fanix Black: OO  
  
Remus: No digas nada Sirius...vamos chicos...nos toca actuar ( toma del brazo  
a James y a Sirius y los lleva al escenario. 


	16. Te amo, Ginny!

Pronglet: Bien...que acto sigue??  
  
Luli-Chan: Ummmh....seguía Tom....pero lo cancelaste, por que pensaste que quería matar a Harry...y esto se convertiría en un absoluto- -  
  
Loony-Moony: O.o....TOM???....osea....TOM???!!....Tommy??....TITO VOLDIE??  
  
Níniel: Oh si!  
  
Sara Fénix Black: de todos modos... NO TENEMOS SIGUIENTE ACTO!!! Y el público espera!...  
  
En eso entra Draco Malfoy con un micrófono, con expresión arrogante, seguido de Ron, muy enfadado.  
  
Draco: No se preocupen, yo tengo un acto preparado, para mi querida amada....Ginny Weasley...  
  
Ginny: Oo  
  
Todos: Oô  
  
Draco: Lo sé Ginny...yo también te amo...  
  
Harry: (indignado) MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!ELLA ES MIA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saray: creo que la única solución es que cante...no podemos esperar más...  
  
Draco: (arrogante) Gracias...(se va al escenario)  
  
Ron: (indignado) NO!!! Yo lo detendré...(va al escenario)  
  
Lily-McGonagall: eso va a ser un desastre....  
  
Pronglet: (histérica) MI SHOW VA A IRSE AL CAÑO!!!!!!TODO MI ESFUERSO EN VANO!!!!!!!!!!!!;; (comienza a llorar)  
  
Malfoy Darkness: vamos, no es para tanto...  
  
EN EL ESCENARIO  
  
Comienza la música de I miss You, Blink 182...  
  
Draco:  
Ginny...  
mi único ser,  
mi única razón...  
mi ángel pelirrojo...  
yo siempre te amaré...y tu lo sabes...  
Y yo siempre te amaré...  
ya sea en Halloween or Chrismas  
Aunque tu con Potter estés..  
Oh! Con Potter estés...  
  
TE AMO....(AMO)  
  
TE AMO...(AMO)...  
  
(Ron toma el micrófono)  
  
Ron: Ginny...escuchame a mi,  
no escuches a este rubio..  
este rubio teñido...  
falso y consentido  
Que el en verdad no te ama...  
El nos odia a todos...  
El es MALFOY, GINNY!!!!MALFOY!!!!  
Nos odia  
a todos los Weasley!  
Y no cambiará...  
todo esto es una farsa...  
UNA FARSA!!!!!!  
  
Draco: (golpea a Ron)Ella es mia!  
  
Ron: (patea a Draco)tu no la tocas  
  
Draco/Ron: TU CÁLLATE IDIOTA!!!!!  
  
(Ron comienza a pegarle manotazos torpemente a Draco)  
  
Draco: (se libra de Ron)  
TE AMO!!!!  
TE AMO!!!  
  
(siguen así sucesivamente hartas veces)  
  
Los chicos se retiran del escenario  
--------------------------------  
  
Tu Review me haría mucha Falta, porque me motivan A seguir con esta locura de Fic, una real estupidez....pero ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS!! Son bonitos, esponjosos y... Ejem.... no Es el punto... Pero deja tu Review...jeje! En serio!! Vamos a Llegar a los 50!cu  
en  
to  
con  
tu  
r.r! 


	17. Oh! Remus Lupin

Hola a Todos!!!!!!!! ;; VOY A LLORAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS POR LOS R.r!!!!!!!! Se los agradezco mucho!!!!!!!! LES PROMETO ALGO: CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100 VA A HABER ALGO ESPECIAL... (no, aun no se que será...pero...quizás un especial de el personaje que ustedes quieran...bah! Luego arreglo eso...claro que ya vamos recién en la mitad de 100...pero espero que algún día pase.....!!mi meta eran 50....y la pasamos, cabros!!!! LA PASAMOS!!!!!mi meta ahora va a ir de 10 en 10!! Osea...ahora son 60!!!!!!!)  
  
CONTESTO R.rS....  
  
LOONY MOONY: supuestamente nuestro acto fue una chacra, y fue muy aporte!!!!!, así que nadie nos puede elogiar eso.  
  
NÍNIEL204: No he podido escribir de Love n' Hate, pero si estoy haciendo lo posible...como ya subí mi 3 fic, no puedo dedicarme por igual a los 3...pero...algo es algo...  
  
Katherine Diethel y Diego: Estoy trabajando para hacer una cancion de Harry/Ginny. Bien....veré que puedo hacer con lo de tu "Tío Moony"....de todos modos...pero...que puede cantar???....osea a quien o a que??....MANDEN IDEAS!!!  
  
Luli-Chan: AMIGUI!!! Como va todo? De nada, cuando quieras...Luego hablamos más.......Y no te preocupes por lo d River...siempre hay mas oportunidades! Ya te saldrás con la tuya!!  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Que bien que te haya gustado, para mi esta cancion es de las mejores, junto con Yea Marauders (lejos lo mejor, pure stile!) NO!! No falta mucho para que salga Sirius....pero tengo que hacer que cante Sirius, Remus, Harry y tengo unas ideas más...Y no, no puedo hacerte cantar, porque...si te hago cantar, tendrían que cantar tods ls que me hayan mandado r.r...y si solo cantas tú sería injusto.  
  
CONSEJO  
  
NO SE SI LO HACEN, PERO ALGO MUY CHORO ES PONER LA CANCION DEL SONG FIC Y CANTARLA CON LA LETRA...  
  
SIGO CON EL FIC  
  
-------------------  
  
Estan Los Merodeadores, junto a todas sus fans descocadas.  
  
Isilion Pronglet: Siguen ustedes??  
  
Remus: Sigo YO....pero ellos me ayudan con los instrumentos  
  
Todos:¬¬  
  
Níniel: (a los marauders)Bueno... ustedes siguen?  
  
Sirius: Sip!!!!!. pero como Remus dijo...es su canción  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Y tu cantas, Siri-Pooh???  
  
Sirius: no mucho, bomboncito!  
  
Sara Fénix Black: O.o  
  
James: Ya, mejor entramos al escenario!  
  
Remus: sipis!  
  
"The Marauders" entran al escenario.  
  
Feel love with a Boy...  
  
"Joss Stone"  
  
Remus: Oh! Remus Lupin....soy solo un adicto al chocolate...No esperes de mí...más que un simple cumplido...Yo soy solo un prefecto, al lado de Sirius y James Potter, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOH!!!!NO!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUEÑEN QUE VOY A SER TAN POCA COSA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: Ooooooooh! Ah!....Ooooooh...oh!...OOOOOOOOOh...!AH!OHHHHH! Ah!  
  
Remus: Pero molesta...que algunos solo amen a Sirius, solo por tener un lindo color de pelo...me parece injusto...Aunque yo se que a mi tambien me aman!!!!!!SOY REMSI-LOBITO- POOH! y eso nadie lo puede cambiar!  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: Ooooooooh! Ah!....Ooooooh...oh!...OOOOOOOOOh...!AH!OHHHHH! Ah!  
  
Remus: Ah...AAAAAH.... Bueno...eso pasa...Aunque yo se que a mi tambien me aman!!!!!!SOY REMSI-LOBITO- POOH!y eso nadie lo puede cambiar!  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: Ooooooooh! Ah!....Ooooooh...oh!...OOOOOOOOOh...!AH!OHHHHH! Ah!  
  
Remus: Oh! Remus Lupin...si, adicto al chocolate...ES RICO, SI??!!!Y si a alguien le molesta que venga aquí!!SI!!! que venga aquí y me lo diga a mi cara...no te gusta el chocolate??!bueno, pues aguantate, porque a mi si!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Soy Remus Lupin, soy Yea! Remus Lupin, soy TU Remus Lupin...soy EL Remus!!!! Tu Remus Lupin, soy Remus Lupin! Unico Remus Lupin  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: Ooooooooh! Ah!....Ooooooh...oh!...OOOOOOOOOh...!AH!OHHHHH! Ah!  
  
Remus: Bueno...eso pasa...Aunque yo se que a mi tambien me aman!!!!!!SOY REMSI- LOBITO- POOH!y eso nadie lo puede cambiar!  
  
Sirius/James/Remus: Ooooooooh! Ah!....Ooooooh...oh!...OOOOOOOOOh...!AH!OHHHHH! Ah!  
  
Remus: Si...y todas me aman......... Yo lo sé....me aman....  
  
-------------------------  
  
EL CAP Q SIGUE ES INTERMEDIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MANDEN R.rs  
  
ISILION PrONGLET!!!! 


	18. INTERMEDIO III

**INTERMEDIO III**  
  
**Fred**: (de mala gana) Aquí nos vamos con otro intermedio...  
  
**George**: (de mala gana) Yai!!Estoy taaaaaaaan emocionado, Fred...  
  
Fred: (de mala gana) Yo también...¬¬  
  
**George**: (de mala gana) Bien...basta de actuaciones baratas... (Grita) FRED Y YO ESTAMOS INDIGNADOS...!!!NOS REHUSAMOS A HACER ESTE INTERMEDIO!!  
  
**Fred**: (indignado, gritando) Pueden creer mí querido público que en 18 capítulos!!18 CAPITULOS NO TENGAMOS NI UN SOLO REVIEW PIDIENDO EL INTERMEDIO SIGUIENTE???!!!!NI UNO SOLO!!!!  
  
**George**: HUELGA DE HAMBRE!!!  
  
**Fred y George sacan unos carteles (de no-me-pregunten-donde) que llevan escritos "Exigimos que nuestro trabajo sea apreciado con REVIEWS". Luego comienzan a gritar con los carteles en alto, "No hay trabajo sin reviews!!!" o "No al trabajo inapreciado".  
  
Isilion Pronglet sale de tras bambalinas con Luli Chan y Malfoy Darkness.  
  
Luli chan**: No hagan eso chicos!!yo mandé un r.r que pedía un intermedio  
  
**Fred/ George**: (paran de hacer la huelga) Ah sí?  
  
**Isilion Pronglet**: SI!!incluso lo tengo acá (saca una carta del bolsillo y lee)  
  
LULI CHAN:  
  
Wuhu! MI REMSI SI! INTERMEDIO!!SIX10!  
  
**Fred**: eso no es un r.r...esas son solo 6 palabras, un signo y 2 números...  
  
**Malfoy Darkness**: pero esas 6 palabras, un signo y 2 números TIENEN SENTIDO.  
  
**Luli-Chan**: CIERTO!!  
  
**George:** Y tu no PIDES POR UN INTERMEDIO!! Solo dices (pone voz aguda) "INTERMEDIO!!SIX10!"  
  
**Luli- Chan:** ToT...deberías estar agradecido  
  
**Fred:** PERO NO LO ESTAMOS.  
  
**Malfoy Drarkness**: (recuerda algo) HEY!!ISILION!!  
  
**Isilion pronglet**: que??  
  
**Malfoy Darkness**: YO TE PEDÍ CONOCER A DRACO EN UN R.r Y NO ME CUMPLISTE ESE FAVOR.  
  
**Isilion pronglet**: O.o....lo siento... (Sale tras bambalinas y grita "DRACO!!)  
  
**Draco entra al escenario**.  
  
**Draco**: (confundido) Que pasa??  
  
**Malfoy Darkness:** HOLA DRACO!!!!!!!!  
  
**Draco**: Hola...  
  
**Malfoy Darkness**: Al grano....TE AMO!  
  
**Draco:** Oo...(reacciona)AAHH!!! eres una de mis tantas fans descocadas...siempre tengo tiempo para ellas...  
  
**Malfoy Darkness**: nn  
  
**Malfoy Darkness y Draco de van tras bambalinas. Justo en ese momento llegan Sara fénix Black, Loony Moony y Katherine Diethel, corriendo hacia Fred, George Luli Chan e Isilion Pronglet.  
  
Sara Fénix Black**: (jadeando) ayúdennos!!  
  
**Loony Moony:** jugábamos con pegamento muggle y James tiene su mano pegada a la de Ginny...NO PODEMOS SACARLAS!!  
  
**Luli Chan se lleva la mano a la cara, como diciendo "hasta cuando??"**  
  
**Aparecen en el escenario Ginny y James, de la mano, pegadas estas con pegamento ultra-resistente.  
**  
**Isilion Pronglet**: O,  
  
**Fred**: George! Recuerdas cuando nos pasó eso???  
  
**George:** SI!!  
  
**Ginny**: (desesperada) DIGANME COMO SAFARME DE JAMES AHORA!  
  
**Fred:** sólo...debes esperar a que se despeguen...  
  
**James:** CUANDO!!??  
  
**George:** (relajado) AH! No, ten paciencia...eso como en unos dos o tres meses.  
  
**Jemes/Ginny**: O.o  
  
**En eso aparecen Sirius y Harry, Remus y Ron pegados de la** mano.  
  
**Ron:** ¬¬...porqué tuvieron que dejar ese MALDITO pegamento allí?? Se derramó todo en nuestras manos!  
  
**Ginny:**¬¬  
  
**Sirius**: cuanto se demoran en despegarse?  
  
**James:** (estresado notoriamente) TRES MESES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Harry/Ron/Remus/Sirius**: °.°  
  
**Isilion Pronglet**: no es para tanto...  
  
**Luli Chan**: Nah!  
  
**James:** si crees que no es grave PEGATE A ELLA!(apunta a Isilion Pronglet)  
  
**Luli Chan:** Ouch...ahora te entiendo...(pone cara de asco)  
  
**Isilion Pronglet:** A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO, SEÑORITA???!!!!  
  
**Luli Chan**: que NI MUERTA me pego a ti.  
  
**Isilion pronglet mira a Luli Chan y salen del escenario; Isilion persiguiendo a Luli Chan. Mientras corren, botan a Remus...que como estaba pegado a Ron lo hace caer. Ron y Remus van tras Luli Chan; que botan a James y Ginny...que los salen persiguiendo tras bambalinas.  
  
Fred**: bien....luego de estas interrupciones...procedemos a hacer el INTERMEDIO con mi hermano George, Harry y Sirius.  
  
**Harry:** O.ô...nosotros no tenemos porque estar aquí!...  
  
**Sirius**: (le pega con el codo a Harry)nn ENCANTADOS!!  
  
**Harry**:¬¬  
  
**Fred**: hemos tenído a The Marauders, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Cho-Cha, Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans y tods ls que han mandado un r.r!!  
  
**Vítores y aplausos del público.**  
  
**Sirius:** Y como las fans descocadas han pedido y pedido y vuelto a pedir por una cancion cantada por Harry..y otra por mí...(SIRI-POOH!!)Nuestra productora (Isilion Pronglet) hará lo posible porque eso se haga realidad!!!  
  
**Fans descocadas de Sirius: °.°  
**  
**En eso cruzan por el escenario Luli Chan, perseguida por Isilion Prongler, que es perseguida por Remus y Ron, pegados de la mano, que son perseguidos por James y Ginny, que son perseguidos por Draco Malfoy y Malfoy Darkness, que son perseguidos a su vez por una Saeta de fuego sin dueño.  
  
Fred**: eso fue raro.  
  
**George**: lo sé... Harry: oigan...no que tenían que ir al castigo de McGonagall hoy a esta hora?  
  
**Fred**: T.T  
  
**George:** ToT...Rayos  
  
**Fred**: bueno...creo que debemos ir no?  
  
**George**: no nos queda otra...  
  
**Sirius**: suerte!  
  
**Los gemelos salen tras bambalinas, tirando sus micrófonos hacia atrás. Entonces todas las fans de Sirius y Harry comienzan a intentar subirse al escenario...Gritan cosas como "Te AmO!!!!"**  
  
**Sirius:** (asustado)O.o..Harry...  
  
**Harry:** (mirando a las fans, relajado) Si?  
  
**Sirius:** TENGO MIEDO!!!  
  
**Harry:** Bien...entonces no nos queda otra que irnos de aquí...  
  
**Harry y Sirius salen del escenario, lanzando los micrófonos hacia atrás**


	19. Te amo Virginia Weasley

**

* * *

ĦǻЯгў**

**En el escenario de siempre se aparece un personaje que no ha cantado nunca en todo el Show de Prongs 182 y otros. HARRY POTTER se presenta en el escenario, con túnica azul claro, y un micrófono en su mano. Harry contempla a su público. Miles de fans descocadas gritan y lo observan con admiración y «afecto».**

**Comienza a cantar la canción "Puedes contar con migo" ("La oreja de Van Gogh")**

**Harry:** Ginny Weasley…

Una canción Más

Quizás para ti no significa nada…

Soy sólo Harry

Un mediocre para t

Sólo un pelo negro y una cicatriz.

Porque eres Ginny, la chica más linda

Porque eres mía…Mía y de nadie más!!....

Y olvida a Malfoy, y a todos tus enamorados, porque yo SI te amo, más incluso que tu madre, ¡eso asegúralo! Es tan cierto como que a James le gusta Lily Evans ¡TE AMO VIRGINIA WEASLEY!

Poco para ti

Pero te amo

Y doy gracias a Dios de que me ames tú a mi!

Cuando termines con migo quiero que sepas:

¡PASE LO QUE PASE TE AMARÉ, SIN CESÁR!

Porque eres Ginny, la chica más linda

Porque eres mía…Mía y de nadie más!!....

Y olvida a Malfoy, y a todos tus enamorados, porque yo SI te amo, más incluso que tu madre, ¡eso asegúralo! Es tan cierto como que a James le gusta Lily Evans ¡TE AMO VIRGINIA WEASLEY!

Y eso no lo podrás cambiar!! Porque tu mirada descompone de amor hasta los huesos, me desvanece, porque no soy digno!

Y olvida a Malfoy, y a todos tus enamorados, porque yo SI te amo, más incluso que tu madre, ¡eso asegúralo! Es tan cierto como que a James le gusta Lily Evans ¡TE AMO VIRGINIA WEASLEY!

Olvida a Malfoy, es sólo un rubio teñido, lo único que tiene es una pizca de cerebro que nunca usa, nunca usa, NUNCA

**Harry deja e cantar. Se escucha un llanto desesperado del público. Es Ginny Weasley, que llora de emoción. La chica sube al escenario y abraza a Harry. Los dos chicos van de la mano tras bambalinas.**

**

* * *

**

**Les gustó? Ojalá q si!**

**DEJEN UN R.r!**

**(gracias por ellos! Ya tenemos 61!!!!!YAHOOOOO!!!!!)**

****

****

****

****

****

**/**


	20. Lo que sentí mientras al velo caí

**Hola!! Q tiempo q no escribía un song-fic!!...**

**Bueno…este día ando media inspirada….a lo triste….**

**Así que ahí les va!!!**

-----

**΅Ŝī®īŮŜ΅**

Sirius entra al escenario, pero no de 15 años…dejamos q de su edad…"actual"…ustedes me entienden….

Padfoot entra solo, sin nada más que un micrófono.

Comienza la canción "20 de Enero" ("la oreja de van Gogh")

**Sirius: **

Pensé…que no era cierto

Pensé que estaba durmiendo

Sólo era todo un sueño.

Nada pasaba en realidad.

NO podía estar muerto….

todo era un simple error.

Sólo había caído tras un velo.

Nada podía pasa en realidad.

Quiero estar a tu lado.

Yo no quiero morir.

Quiero verte riendo, e incluso sentir….!

En el momento que vi tu mirada mientras caía…

detrás de ese velo roñoso ese día…

me pregunte :

¿Por qué la vida es así de injusta?

¡Yo no me merezco esto, y menos tú!

No preguntes nada…

de cómo estoy aquí.

Los secretos del más allá no se cuentan.

Pero como fantasma no volví.

Quiero estar a tu lado.

Yo no quiero morir.

Quiero verte riendo, e incluso sentir….!

En el momento que vi tu mirada mientras caía…

detrás de ese velo roñoso ese día…

me pregunte:

¿Por qué la vida es así de injusta?

¡Yo no me merezco esto, y menos tú!

Te perd

Y tu también a mi.

Nunca más volveré.

Pero estoy aqu

En tu corazón, Harry

En el momento que vi tu mirada mientras caía…

detrás de ese velo roñoso ese día…

me pregunte

¿Por qué la vida es así de injusta?

¡Yo no me merezco esto, y menos tú!

Sirius deja de cantar y sube la cabeza para ver a su público. Ve a todas sus fans descocadas. Ninguna gritaba. Todas lloraban en silencio, conmovidas por su canción

----------

**Triste…no?...**

**Bueno…**

**Gracias a Tods por sus r.r's…77…digo…WOOW!! nunca lo imaginé!!**

**Así que siganme sorprendiendo con más r.r's!!...**

**RECUERDEN Q CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LOS 100 (si eso pasa algun dia…¬¬) HABRÁ UNA GRAN FIESTA EN PRONGS 182 Y OTROSSSSSSSSS!!!  
YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Ejem…**

**Dejen su r.r!!**

**Isilion Pronglet…**


	21. hey, ron

HOLA CABRS!!

Creían q me había olvidado d ustedes??

NO!!!

Sólo que mi mamá me dijo:

Más estudio...menos PC...

Y akí me dejó...

Demorándome en actualizar...

Sin más rodeos...

Q COMIENCE LA CANCION!!

XDD

Isilion Pronglet...

Bg

----------

**Hermione entra al escenario...**

**Comienza**

"**Alien's exist"**

Blink 182 

**Hermione:**

Hey Ron! Hay algo en mi cabeza

me da muchas vueltas...que será?

Mira, ya me di cuenta, es que te quiero mucho,

Y estoy realmente confundida...

Mira, es que yo te quiero mucho...

¿Te haz dado cuenta?

Yo sé que tu me quieres,

¡que testarudo eres!

Nunca me los haz dicho a la cara.

Aaaa-ay! Ron, de ti estoy enamorada,

Dime que también lo estás...

Mi primer novio serás...

Sé lo que dirán...

No me importa!

Vamos, yo te quiero mucho Ronnie...

Desde cuarto, e incluso más...

¿Por qué no te lo dije?

¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Es que somos adolescentes...

¡TERCOS!

Aaaa-ay! Ron, de ti estoy enamorada,

Dime que también lo estás...

Mi primer novio serás...

Sé lo que dirán...

No me importa!

Felices seremos,

Para Siempre,

Amor mutuo,

Siempre mutuo,

Sin secretos,

Ni problemas,

Te amo Ronnie..

Y tú a mi...

Aaaa-ay! Ron, de ti estoy enamorada,

Dime que también lo estás...

Mi primer novio serás...

No sé lo que dirán...

Tampoco me importa!

Que piensen ellos...

-----------------

Manden r/r's!!!

Isilion Pronglet...

BG


	22. Ciesta100sta

**CAPITULO 22....**

**CIESTA**

**100sta**

**(léase lento)**

**Prongs 182....**

**El escenario de simpre....**

**Se escuchan algunos murmullos entre el público...algo así como**

"**por qué todo está oscuro de repente?"**

"**que pasa?"**

"**se terminó el show??"**

**Las dudas de la gente no cesaban...**

**Cuando de pronto....**

**(léase rápido)**

**TODAS LAS LUCES DEL ESCENARIO SE PRENDEN DE PRONTO.**

**HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, FRED, GEORGE, PADFOOT, PRONGS, MOONY, GINNY, DRACO, LUNA, LILY, CHOCHA, LOOONY MONNY, RIDDLE'S GIRL, NINIEL204, Sara Fénix Black, Luli-Chan, Saray, Lily Mc Gonagall, Malfoy Darkness, TONKY, ITATUN, CHOPA, HIYONO CHAN, LUNITA MOON, GINN POTTER, LUNITA-L, KAORUBLACK, PRINCESS BLACK, _ANONIMO,_ KATHERINE DIETHEL y DIEGO!**

**entran al escenario, tirando challas, globos, serpentinas, y todo lo imaginable para fiestas, gritando:**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"**

"**100 (8)100, yahooo"**

**Y cosas por el estilo.**

**De pronto todos se callan.**

**En el escenario entra Isilion Pronglet.**

Se escuchan un par de vítores 

**Pronglet:** gracias! gracias... saben algo? Me harté de hablar así... 'ejem':

(lease con un acento **_exageradamente_** chileno)

Me gustaría darle las gracias a 'toas' las chiquillas que me mandaron reviews

Ya que sin ellas la 'cuestion' no funciona!

También un 'saluo' bien grande pa' la Chopa, la Iza y la Vale, q me 'ayuaron' super arto en el premio pa' la 'galla' que mando el centésimo r.r.

Un 'saluo' también pa' la Luli-Chan, muy 'wena onda' ella, me cae 'bakán'.

Mi sueño cuando conocí era tener un fic con cien r.r. Siempre 'soñaa' con eso. Me 'encantaa' pensar que habían algunas que típico que 'recomendaan' tu fic, que lo 'comentaan' y SE REÍAN. Lo que yo trato e' hacer con este fic es QUE LA GENTE SE RIA. Que se ría de mis cosas, de mis invenciones. (eso lo logro má-en Reality barco)

Con el chap. 20 yo 'taba' media triste y se me ocurrió parar con las risas y hacer a los lectores llorar. En verdá me salió algo super triste, má' de lo que yo 'esperaa'.

Esto era lo que yo le' quería decir a too, que USTEDES cumplieron mi sueño, y SU sueño, participar en un fic que sobrepasa los 100 r.r, que te hizo llorar, reír y cantar. Y que TE HIZO BAJAR MUSICA EN EL KAZAA COMO ENFERMA MENTAL. Jeje... Eso es lo que me gustaría que supieran...gracias a 'toos'

**Fred**: entendí la mitad de los modismos.

**Harry:** entendí la mitad de lo que dijo.

**Kaorublack:** O

**Itatun**: Uu...que haremos contigo?

**Lily:** woa...nunca leí algo así...

**Chopa:** ay! La niña se mandó su discursillo eh?

**Luli-Chan**:...woa...Oo

**Pronglet:** adivinen lo que viene ahora!! Entregarán el premio a la chica que mando el centésimo r.r!!

**Lunita-L:** quienes lo entregarán?

**Itatun:** Las amigas del alma!! la Tonky, la Chopa y yo!

**Lily Mc Gonagall:** Chopa de Reality-barco?

**Chopa:** uuu si!

**Algunos la alaban.**

**Chopa: **Oo nunca pensé que escribir un fic diera tanto poder Piensa esto toma unas hojas que llevan de título Reality Barco podré dominar el mundo!!!ha,ha,ha!ha,ha,ha!!XD(risa malévola)

**Todos:** Oo

**Chopa**: :$

**Pronglet**: bueno...entreguemos los premios!!

Primer premio:

Una carretilla con una cuota ilimitada de chocolate!!!

**Tonky trae una carretilla llena de chocolate**

**Tonky**: ¬

**Chopa**:¬¬ podrías intentar no comerla, pequeña niña?!

**Tonky**:¬

**Chopa:** Pareces una polilla viendo una luz

**Itatun**: U.u que haremos con ellas??

**Hiyono-Chan**: siempre son así....?

**Malfoy Darkness:** ... de raras?

**Itatun:** todo el tiempo.

**Looony Moony:** soy testigo.

**Ginn Potter**: woa....yo no podría

**Tonky comienza a reirse maniáticamente.**

**Pronglet:** Ya!¬¬

**Tonky sigue.**

**Chopa: **Dijimos que YA!!

**Tonky sigue.**

**Chopa y Pronglet le pegan en la cabeza (no muy fuerte)**

**Tonky**: OUCH!!

**Lunita-L:** solo entrega la maldita carretilla/¬¬... niña tonta...

**Pronglet**: Nah! No tonta: OBSESA CON EL CHOCOLATE.

**Tonky:** ¬

**Lunita Moon**: SOLO ENTREGA LA CONDENADA CARRETILLA!!

**Tonky:** ya va, ya va...

Tonky le entrega la caretilla a Lamister 

**Lamister: **No sabía que me premiarían con algo!!

**Prongle**t: la emoción me llevó a este extremo.

**Lamister**: woa.

**Pronglet**: disfrútalo...tienes más de un premio. Salieron tan buenas ideas que no nos decidimos por ninguno. Bien.

Segundo premio:

TU MEDALLA.

**Chopa le entrega a Lamister una medalla con el número 100.**

**Todos:** o.O

**Lamister**: pareciera como si hubiera llegado en una carrera en el centésimo lugar.

**Itatun:** eso no es cierto!!TU MANDASTE EL r.r numero 100.

**Sirius se acerca a Lamister con un lapiz y escribe bajo el 100:**

R/Я

**Todos**: O.o

**Lamister**: la arruinaste!

**Sirius:** claro q no!

**Prongle**t:¬¬ lo que sea...

Tercer premio:

Escribirás un song-fic, que cantes tú, me lo mandarás a mi e-mail y yo lo publicaré. Una condición: lo escribes, pero esta es una HISTORIA PARALELA A LA SAGA. Mi intención es justamente NO ALTERAR LA HISTORIA DE LA SAGA. Así que nada de matar a Chocha.

**Chocha:**Oo... glup

**Lamister**: NO!....bueno, me gusta el premio!!

Itatun le pasa a X una radio, un lápiz y un papel 

**Lamister**: ¿???

**Pronglet:** eso es todo lo que necesitas para escribir un song fic...ah! y algo más.

**James:** que cosa?

**Pronglet:** IMAGINACI"N...y humor.

**Pronglet le pasa dos botellas a Lamister, una botella de humor y otra de imaginación.**

**Lamister**: woa!

**Pronglet:** Cuidalas

**Sára fénix Black:** tu debes usar una cada vez que escribes un song fic??

**Pronglet:** Nah! Yo me caí a un pozo de imaginación cuando era chiquitita... estoy impregnada de imaginación. Y yo nací con humor.

**Chopa:** yo me caí a un pozo de humor cuando pequeña.

**Tonky**: Ah sí? Yo creía que te habías caido a uno de estupidez.

**Chopa le pega en la cabeza a Tonky**

**Tonky:** Ouch!

**Chopa:** Ha,ha!!XDD

**Pronglet:** La Itatun se cayó en un pozo de comprensión y la Toky en uno de "Tendré por siempre buen promedio".

**Tonky:** ¬¬'''

**Chopa le pega otra vez a Tonky**

**Tonky:** Ouch! Porque fue eso?

**Chopa:** por tener buenas notas siempre!

**Tonky:** me culpas por eso?

**Chop**a: uumhhhh....SI!

**Tonky**:¬¬

**Ginny:** bien...podemos seguir con la fiesta?

**TODOS**: SSIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

**Comienza una música muy fuerte, todos comienzan a bailar, también el público.**

**Draco y Ginny estan bailando al lado.**

**Draco: **Ginny...

**Ginny:** que?

**Draco**: quieres ser mi novia?

**Ginny**:¬¬

**Draco**: lo tomaré como un NO

**Ginny**: bien hecho!

**Draco**: ;; ¿que debo hacer para conquistarle, mi ángel dorado?

**Ginny**: eso sería tierno si no lo hubiera escuchado de tí...y no, nunca podrás conquistarme.

**En eso llega Ron, furioso**

**RoN**: MALFOY!!!!!INTENTAS METERLE COSAS EN LA CABEZA A MI HERMANA??!!!Y GINNY! TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES CON ESTE TARADO!!?

**GinnY**: U.u

**Draco**: ash! Vete al diablo, Weasley

**Ron**: no me iré al diablo!!

**Llega Harry**

**Harry**: Ron? Desde cuando hablas con Malfoy? Son amigos? O-o

**Ginny**: No! Es que Malfoy me preguntó a mi si quería ser su novia, yo le dije que no, Ron le preguntó a Draco porqué hablábamos y tú preguntaste a Ron porqué hablaban.

**Harry**: aaaah! Ya veo.

**Llega Chocha.**

**Chocha**: Harry porqué hablas con Ginny?lagrima ahora son novios?

**Ginny**: No! Es que Malfoy me preguntó a mi si quería ser su novia, yo le dije que no, Ron le preguntó a Draco porqué hablábamos, harry le preguntó a Ron porqué hablaba con Draco, yo respondí y tú le preguntaste a harry si eramos novios.

**Chocha**: Aaah...ya veo. Se parece a la historia de mi amiga Marietta.

**Ginny**: que le pasó?

**Chocha**: bueno, Marieta tenía un novio, que le preguntó a un amigo que hablaba con Marieta si..--

**Fred y George llegan**

**Fred y George**: Ginny? Eres amiga de Chang??

**Ginny**: No! Esque Malfoy me preguntó a mi si quería ser su novia, yo le dije que no, Ron le preguntó a Draco porqué hablábamos, harry le preguntó a Ron porqué hablaba con Draco, yo respondí y Cho le preguntó a Harry si eramos novios, y yo respondí y Cho dijo que se parecía a una historia de su amiga Marieta, y me la estaba contando y usedes preguntaron si eramos amigas.

**Fred**: AH!

**George**: y como es la historia de tu amiga Marieta?

**Draco**: Vamos! Cuéntala.

**Chocha**: bien... bueno, Marieta tenía un novio, que le preguntó a un amigo que hablaba con Marieta si..- -

**Llega Hermione**

**Hermione**: O---o ACASO TODOS SON AMIGOS DE CHANG AHORA???

**Ginny**: Toma aire No! Esque Malfoy me preguntó a mi si quería ser su novia, yo le dije que no, Ron le preguntó a Draco porqué hablábamos, harry le preguntó a Ron porqué hablaba con Draco, comienza a ponerce azul por falta de aire-- yo respondí y Cho le preguntó a Harry si eramos novios, se pone verde y yo respondí y Cho dijo que se parecía a una historia de su amiga Marieta, y me la estaba contando y Fred y George preguntaron si eramos amigas, y yo dije que solo me contaba la historia de Marieta, se pone morada y Cho comenzó a contarla para todos...--

**¡¡Ginny se desmaya, por falta de aire!!**

**Cho**: YAHOOoo--...ejem...

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Cho**:.'''''

**Se corta música.**

**Moony**: GINNY SE DESMAY"!!!!!!!!!!!

**Prongs**: QUE PAS", POR DIOS?????!!!!!!!

**Hermione**: Toma aire Esque Malfoy le preguntó si quería ser su novia, ella le dijo que no, Ron le preguntó a Draco porqué hablaban, Harry le preguntó a Ron porqué hablaba con Draco, comienza a ponerce azul por falta de aire-- Ginny respondió, y Cho le preguntó a Harry si eran novios, se pone verde y Ginny respondió, y Cho dijo que se parecía a una historia de su amiga Marieta, y se la estaba contando y Fred y George preguntaron si eran amigas, y Ginny dijo que solo me contaba la historia de Marieta, se pone morada y Cho comenzó a contarla para todos, y entonces pregunté si todos eran amigos, se pone celeste y Ginny me contó toda la historia anterior y cayó desmayada como yo ahora !!!

**Hermione cae desmayada, por falta de aire.**

**Padfoot**: O-o??

**Luna**: me pregunto cuanto viven los Treastels...

**TODOS**: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''

**Luna**:-''''

**Entra Poppy y Treawlony al escenario.**

**Treawlony**: Oh! Los augurios de la muerte me indicaban que una tragedia iba a pasar aquí....las vibras de la muerte y la desdicha se sienten en el ambiente...

**Draco**: Claro, está al lado de Potter.

**Harry**:¬¬

**Poppy**: OH! Cállese de una vez, Syvill! No se da cuenta que acá no hay muertos? Sólo les faltó el aire...- -

**Treawlony**: LAS HOJAS DE TÉ ME LO HABÍAN PREVIS—

**Poppy**: OH, PORFAVOR!!!!!!!SYVILL!!!!!

**Treawlony**: U.u....nadie me respeta....

**Poppy**: a propocito.... que les pasó? Porqúe les faltó aire??

**Todos dan un paso hacia atrás, sin querer sufrir la misma suerte que sus amigas, contando la historia**

-- **_3 horas después --_**

**Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en San Mungo's, Chocha se había ido a casa, debido a que algunas personas insistían en que si amarraba su pie a esa cuerda que abría las cortinas del escenario, y luego alguien tiraba, no le pasaría nada, que ya todos lo habían hecho, que nada sucedería.**

**Todos sabemos como es Chocha, pero ella cof, cof, lamentablemente, cof cof no se lo creyó.**

**Ya cansados de tanta agitación el público se retiró, para descansar y luego seguir viendo el show.**

**Los chicos del escenario apagaron la música y comenzaron a limpiar un poco, pero ya exhaustos, se desplomaron el el piso del escenario.**

**Looony Moony: **me muele todo.

**Prongs**: a mi igual...

**Luli chan levanta levemente su mano**

**Tonky**: necesito chocolate.

**Moony**: Igual yo

**Tonky y Moony intentan chocarse las manos, pero no lo logran, no desean moverse y no lo hacen, ya sin logro alguno, dejan de tratar**

**Padfoot: **bueno, la fiesta valió la pena.

**Lamister**: si, no todos los dias hay 100 reviews.

**Malfoy Darkness**: Nos lo merecíamos.

**Sára Fénix Black**: prometí que hoy escribiría de mi fic...pero no pude por esta condenada fiesta...te odio, Pronglet...

**Pronglet comienza a reír.**

**Sára fénix Black: **no, no te odio.

**Itatun**: con voz ahogada, debido a que está de "guata al suelo" AAAAAAaaaaaaaah....(intento de grito)

**Todos comienzan a reir**

**Lily: **necesito que alguien me cuente un cuento...

**Todos**: O

**Lily**: XDD

**Pronglet**: Había una vez....no, mejor...Hubo dos veces...

**Chopa: **En una ciudad donde reinaban los pollos...

**Todos**: Pollos??

**Chopa**:¬¬

**Prongs**: y donde el deporte nacional era el quidditch...

**Sirius**: el principe Siriulfo...

**Ataque de risa general**

**Itatun**: Que tocaba un flautín y vestía de Peter Pan...

**Ataque de risa general**

**Sirius**:¬¬

**Harry**: Deseaba una pretendiente...

**Fred**: que le gustaran los chascos...

**George**: y las bromas...

**No los aburriré con esto.... asi es que aquí está la versión terminada**

Hubo dos veces...

En una ciudad donde reinaban los pollos y donde el deporte nacional era el quidditch...

El principe Siriulfo...Que tocaba un flautín y vestía de Peter Pan...

Deseaba una pretendiente que le gustaran los chascos y las bromas...Pero el Principe no tenía mucha suerte.

Todas las chicas decían que era un mujeriego, terco, superficial, idiota...

En fin...

No tenía mucha suerte, pero sus amigos del alma, Jaimu y Remed, le ayudarían....

Y formando una banda

Se formó la Asociación de Las Fans Descocadas.

Moony: Y así se formó Chocapic...

**Ataque de risa general**

**Todos los chicos se pararon con mucho esfuerzo, y ayudándose unos a otros. Finalmente todos salieron por la puerta que daba tras bambalinas, para preparar el siguiente acto.**

****

"ahora no me importan los reviews, solo que se hayan reído y disfrutado"

**DEDICADO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES...**

.Isilion Trinidad Pronglet. 


	23. Lucha de amor

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores.**

**Como han podido apreciar, estoy realmente muy agradecida con mis 100 r.r's, pero le quiero agradecer mucho a Lamister (tienes q mandarme tu song-fic!!)**

**Bueno, aquí les va mi siguiente song-fic.**

**----------**

**En el escenario de siempre entran Lily Evans y James Potter.**

**Comienza la canción "broken" de Amy Lee y 0.o...(no recuendo quien...'')**

**James**: Lily, como decir?....que te quiero mucho.

Nunca me rendiré, lo prometo, Lily,

Dime que me amas, Oh! Lily Evans.

Me estoy cansando de amarte así.

**James y Lily**: Lucha de amor,

Una persona

Te ama, tu lo haces?

O te niegas....?

**James**: Tu decisión, sentir lo mismo que tu igual.

**Lily**: James Potter, creo que me quieres mucho.

Te la haz jugado por mi

Debo reconocer, es sierto...!

Te querré? Eso aún no lo sé...

Eres tierno, es verdad,tú James Potter.

**James y Lily**: Lucha de amor,

Una persona

Te ama, tu lo haces?

O te niegas....?

**James y Lily**: Lucha de amor,

Una persona

Te ama, tu lo haces?

O te niegas....?

**(2 veces más)**

**James:** Tu decisión, sentir lo mismo que tu igual.

-----

**Reviews, porfavor.**


	24. Sé que me aman!

"The Marauders" Miran a través de una de las cortinas (cerradas) que da al escenario... Todos están vestidos a lo "hombres de negro", lo que significa que Sirius Black cantará.

Sirius se baja lentamente los anteojos negros levantando las cejas sin poder creer la escena.

Un Mar de fans descocadas, con centenares de carteles de todos colores y formas, que decian mil derivaciones de "sirius te queremos, casate con migo, te amamos" gritaban y saltaban sin cansarse.

Remus: (en un susurro a Sirius y James) Sirius....¿¡CÓMO LO HACES?!

Sirius: que?...ser perfecto?

James: ¬¬'''

Sirius: nn!...vamos!

Los chicos salen al escenario...

Los gritos de las fans se hacen más fuertes...

Marauders: Oo.......

Comienza "Américan Idiot", de Green Day.

Sirius: NO soy uno más del montón...

Soy sirius black y no me lo discutan

Soy de grifindor!

Y eso es lo mejor!

No me cambiaria por nada,

ni si quiera por ensalada...

por que soy Siri-pooh!

Sin cesar me amarás,

Porque tú eres mi fan,

Y me amas al igual que yo...

Y soy Sirius Black,

Me llaman Padfoot o Siri-Pooh...

Yo sé que tú me amas,

Porque soy el más atractivo.

No me cambiaria por nada,

ni si quiera por ensalada...

por que soy Siri-pooh!

Sin cesár me amarás,

Porque tú eres mi fan,

Y me amas al igual que yo...

Todas las fans descodas gritan....y...gritan, y gritan....ensordecedoramente!!

Sirius intenta calmar a una de las que más gritaba, que estaba en la primera fila, pero solo logra hacer que grite más...

No me cambiaria por nada,

ni si quiera por ensalada...

por que soy Siri-pooh!

Sin cesar me amarás...

Yo soy Sirius Black,

y eso no me lo discutirás,

Pelo negrojos azules....

Buen cuerpo y estatura,

Perfecto, todos lo saben,

Me amas igual que yo

---------

XD

LOL

Me he divertido mucho haciendo este song fic!!!jajaja está muy weno no?

Les digo que estoy escribiendo el más difícil que he hecho....es con Hey Mama de Black Eyed Peas...no sé si lo subiré al proximo capítulo o más adelante....

Isilion Pronglet


	25. Me di cuenta

**Mis Queridisimos Lectores:**

**Espero que este nuevo songfic y esta pequeña introducción calmen las ansias de algunos de quemarme en la hoguera o de colgarme… Me disculpo por no escribir…es sólo que bueno, ustedes saben…una cosa lleva a la otra y… el colegio y amistades y todo eso y buenos… el punto es que no he escrito NADA y…ordenando mis desordenados cajones encontré unos songfics muy buenos escritos en remotos tiempos, y me bajó esa singular inspiración …escribí songfics varios, y aquí les va uno!**

**Muchos saludos, se agradecen R.Rs….**

**Isilion Pronglet!**

**Pad: Esto va dedicado a ti y a ess amigs que me comentaron que les han gustado mis songfics…saludos!(espero te rr!¬¬)**

----------

**Harry y Lily entran al escenario con una gran sonrisa. Cada uno tiene un micrófono en su mano. Comienza la canción "He Wasn't" de Avril Lavigne (n/a: Lily: Para ti!)**

**Harry**: Esta canción es para Cho

Lily: Y también es para James

**Harry**: Madre e Hijo se unen

**Lily**: Por esos motivos de "Amor"

**Harry**: Escuchame, Cho, Ya Todo Funó

**Lily:** Es que cuando vi…que era mi hijo

**Harry:** Los dos Reimos sin Parar!

**Lily:** Y por eso ahora te digo James,

Debemos hacer buena Pareja!

_**James**: (del público) Oo''''_

**Harry**: De beras pensaste que iba a durar?

Nunca Debí Besarte

Sin embargo yo Gasté

Mi primer beso con (Cara de desprecio) " C h o "

_Se escuchan llantos desconsolados del público_

**Harry**: Escuchame, Cho, Ya Todo Funó

**Lily**: Es que cuando vi que era mi hijo

**Harry:** Los dos Reimos sin Parar!

**Lily:** Y por eso ahora te digo James,

Debemos hacer buena Pareja!

_**James**: (susurro del público) No, esto de verdad está pasando?_

No, no….

**Harry, Lily**: Lily & Harry…

No,no…

**Harry, Lily**: Cantan Juntos

No.no….

HACEN RUIDO!

No,no…

HACEN MUCHO RUIDOOOO!

**Lily: **Es sólo por mi Harry,

Y por que reí!

Vamos! Si Potter tan mal no estaba!

Y sigue aquí, a mis pies,

No tengo ni que conquistarlo!

**Harry**: Así se habla Mamá!

**Lily:**Vamos! Si Potter tan mal no estaba!

Y sigue aquí, a mis pies,

No tengo ni que conquistarlo!

Porque Hace tiempo que lo Conquiste!

Ah…Ah….(n/a: indefinidamente, mezclado de algunos No!)

**Harry y Lily sonrien sádicamente al público y se retiran.**

**Llantos del público.**

**Se cierra el telón.**

N/a: Funó: Se murió, no funciono! IS OVER MAN! MUERTO! NOOOOO! ''

-------

**Ya!Termine! Se nos viene otro! Lo subo en tiempo indefinido (PRONTO :P) pero nocesito sugerencias de temas y parejas!Se los agradeceria,**

**Saludos,**

**Isilion Pronglet**


	26. SanGres Limpias

**

* * *

Se abre el telón un a vez más, dejando ver a Draco Malfoy.  
Comienza "Malos Amigos", de los chilenos (claro) "Tronic"**

**Draco**: mi padre Lucius Malfoy…  
era el un Sly…  
Te puedo contar,  
Toda mi familia,  
Estuvo en esa casa…

Quisiera ver,  
Que todos  
Fueran unos Sangre Limpias!

Hupplepuff Apesta,

Ravenclaw Peor que esta,  
Gryffindor, ni decir,  
Son los peor de todos,  
Claro que yo los odio,  
No los puedo soportar!

Slythering arriba!  
Mortifagos al poder.

Te puedo contar,  
El Señor Tenebroso,

A TODOS los va a matar…

Quisiera ver,  
Que todos  
Fueran unos Sangre Limpias!

Hupplepuff Apesta,

Ravenclaw Peor que esta,  
Gryffindor, ni decir,  
Son los peor de todos,  
Claro que yo los odio,  
No los puedo soportar!

Sangres Sucias,  
Son un muy mal partido,

A los dignos dejen en paz!

Quisiera ver,  
Que todos  
Fueran unos Sangre Limpias!

Hupplepuff Apesta,

Ravenclaw Peor que esta,  
Gryffindor, ni decir,  
Son los peor de todos,  
Claro que yo los odio,  
No los puedo soportar!

Sangres Sucias,  
Son un muy mal partido,

A los dignos dejen en paz!

**Del publico se cntemplan caras atónitas.  
Una que otra persona lanza un grito de protesta hacia los Slythering.  
Se cierra el telón para prevenir más malos entendidos.**

* * *

_Chics! Otra vez más un songfic...pero  
NECESITO TEMAS! porfavor!  
escaza de temas!  
Si me dicen más temas, podré escribir más songfics!_

_BesOs!_

_Isilion Pronglet_

_R.rs!_


	27. Stupid Draco

**Lectores de SongFics:**

**Ven?**

**Mientras más reviews, Más rápido se actualiza, por lo tanto los intermedios se escribirán más rápido (claro, los intermedios lleva más tiempo para escribirlos)  
Les agradezco a todos los que me han dado sugerencias. Si me gustan las ideas, les aseguro que las escribo.**

**Bien. Al día de escribir el songfic de Draco me llegaros 6 rrs. UN DIA! ) Y no eran rrs como…"rebueno, bye" LOL! No! Eran rrs. Como la gente! De los de un párrafo, con CONTENIDO!**

**Me sentí muy bien, asi que haré algo que nunca hago (agradezcan)…  
Contestaré rrs… (no, no tengo fiebre)**

**Niniel204: Hola hermanilla! Bue…Dumpledore Rock n Roll?...me agrada…me agrada, lo pensaré…prepárate para tramarte.**

**Landoms182: Bien. Con que apoyas a Dumbledore eh?...Dios mío…TT qué pasa con la sociedad actual…lo pensaré, aunque la idea no me convence de el todo. Creo que podré sacar algo bueno de allí. Gracias. Ah! Y que bueno que resulte esto de hacer reír a la gente. Sigue leyendo!**

**DaniBlack: Bien Dani…tampoco sé cómo viviste sin leer mi fic , verdad es lindo? LOL!D Snape eh?...contra los marauders…me agrada, me agrada. Tienes buenas ideas. Lo tomaré en cuenta.**

**Gwendyweasley: Con que "supercorradísimo" eh? Eso me hizo gracia. Lo tomaré como un adjetivo calificativo positivo. Bien. Paciencia, ya viene intermedio. Pero recuerda dejar un buen review en los intermedios, para que Fred y George no se ofendan. Sigue Leyendo.**

**Lulita Chan la mas linda : jajajaja! Hola! Ay, tu mi amiga, fielmente me sigues en cada fic! Bien. HE WASNT ya la usé, avispadita! Es la de Harry con Lily! ;.; no lo leíste TT**

**Green Day? Bien. Si te gusta Green Day léete american iditot cantada por Sirius, cap.24**

**MoonysPat: Con que hace mucho tiempo que leías mi fic eh? Eso me agrada, eres una chica agradable y con principios. Claro, debiste dejarme un review antes, pero estás perdonada porque ya lo hiciste.**

**Green day otra vez? No leyeron el cap.24 de Sirius? Oigan Vamos!Sirius+Green day! Paraiiiso!...ok, creo que usaré Green Otra vez ;)  
Lo siento, Odio Good Charlotte. La verdad no los odio, pero no me gusta. No lo usaré. Lo siento Bueno quizás alguna como…eeh nosé i just wanna life o algo así, bueno.**

**Bien. Eso es todo. Si me llegan más rrs no los contesto, me da lata.**

**Isilion Pronglet.  
**

**Sobre el CapítulO:**

**Esto es super "pindy". Lean.**

**En fin. Lean, rían, sonrían, sean felices y dejen "reviuces"**

**Ok… Ahí les va.**

**P.d: ClaudiaMalfoy, o como te hagas llamar: Me encanta tu idea. La usaré gracias eh!**

**Dejen Rrs. (lo reconozco, he caido en el fanatismo "reviusero" en fin. Con tal de no caer en las manos de las Mary Sue, todo bien.)  
No se pierdan.**

-------

**Ginny Sube al escenario, junto a Hermione.**

**Comienza: STUPID CUPID- MANDY MOORE**

**Ginny: Voz Principal**

**Hermione: La voz de atrás, que dice "stupid Cupid"!**

**Ginny: **Stupid Draco, déjame en Paz,

Sólo déjame a mi marchar (Stupid Draco)

Estoy enamorada de alguien más, (Stupid Draco)

Y sin embargo no me dejas en paz (Stupid Draco)

Hey! Hey! Olvídame!  
Stupid Draco, No te fijes en Mi!

Siempre insultas a mi familia,

Cómo podría amarte así?

Deja de cortejarme!

Y tú, Olvídame!

Nada va a funcionar!

Sólo déjame a mi marchar (Stupid Draco)

Estoy enamorada de alguien más, (Stupid Draco)

Y sin embargo no me dejas en paz (Stupid Draco)

Hey! Hey! Olvídame!  
Stupid Draco, No te fijes en Mi!

**Ginny y su acompañante, Hermione se ponen al lado y comienzan a hacer una coreografía simple, moviendo su hombro.**

**Ginny: **Haces de todo para llamar mi atención!

Si quieres tenerme no podrás (Stupid Draco)

Yo amo a Harry Potter o Yeah! (Stupid Draco)

Nunca me fijare en Ti (Stupid Draco)

Hey! Hey! Olvidame!

Stupid Draco, No te fijes en mi!

Hey! Hey! Olvidame!

Stupid Draco, No te fijes en mi!

**Hermione y Ginny** : Stupid Draco!...(muchas veces más)

**Las chicas giñan un ojo al publico y se van marcando los pasos.**

**--------**

**Me he dibertido mucho haciendo este, reviuseen!**

**Se nos viene intermedio )**

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	28. Todo Hogwarts es mio

**P r O n g s 1 8 2**

Gracias por los reviews!...ahora escribiré menos, debido a que entré el colegio T--T en fín '

Isilion Pronglet

* * *

Al pedido del público! ; )

**Albus Dumbledore sube al escenario. Está vestido con una túnica azul marina, y lleva un sombrero en punta.  
comienza I FEEL GOOD de JAMES BROWN**

**Dumby:** auu! Director..! (dumbledore baila un poco),  
De todo el colegio...  
Direeector!  
De todo el colegio..._(saca lentes obscuros, se los pone)_  
Hogwarts!  
Hogwarts!  
Eres miOooO!

waaau!

Director!  
Los voy a echar  
Director!  
Los voy a echar!  
echar..  
echar..  
A todo el _"Staff!"_

(Al son de la musica Dumbledore menea las caderas y sonrie)

A todo el _"Staff!"  
_Los voy yoa echar!  
Por ineficientes  
Por que estoy yo harto!  
Direeector!  
de todo hogwarts  
Direeector!  
de todo hogwarts  
Hogwarts!  
Hogwarts!  
Eres miOooO!

waaauu!

auu! Director..!  
De todo el colegio...  
Direeector!  
De todo el colegio...  
Hogwarts!  
Hogwarts!  
Eres miOooO!

Direeector!  
De todo el colegio...

Heyyy!

oh yeahh

_Dumbledore sonrie y mira por arriba de sus lentes obscuros._

el público está boquiabierta, excepto por McGonnagall, que lo vitoréa, luego se sonroja.

* * *

Lo pasé re bien haciendo este song fic! luego de tanto q pidieron a Dumbliii!  
revieeewwwsss  
e ideas )

Isilion


	29. Intermedio IV

Las rojas cortinas son separadas para dejar ver el escenario al público. Al centro figura un micrófono negro de pié. No hay nadie. Luego de unos segundos Fred por el lado izquierdo, y George por el derecho caminan de mala gana hacia el micrófono, vestidos elegantes con ternos verde oscuro y tarjetas en la mano, pero muy desaliñados, despeinados.

Fred mira la tarjeta desganado. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra rápidamente.  
George lo mira.

George: (chequea la tarjeta, evidentemente lee) Buenas noches espectadores bienvenidos a otro intermedio, animando los gemelos Weasley.

Fred: (incorporándose) "animando"

George: (lo ignora) Y queríamos disculparnos con ustedes por el….(busca palabras)

Fred: "intervalo"

George: Pero intenten entendernos, chicos. Estábamos en huelga Queremos más protagonismo. Más reconocimiento. Más poder, más…más…

Fred: Le hemos hecho innumerables propuestas a Isilion.

George: Pero estamos en el capítulo 28….

Fred: Y….aún no conseguimos nada….nada más en los intermedios…

Isilion entra al escenario indignada, enojada y roja, llena de papeles y documentos en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha un café.

Isilion: Cuántas veces les he dicho a ustedes dos Weasleys, ¿Cuántas veces?... (Se pasa la mano por el pelo, histérica. Mientras habla el café se tambalea peligrosamente) ¿QUÉ tienen ustedes? ¡¿SORDERA?! ¿DEBO HABLARLES MÁS ALTO Y CLARO QUE ESTO? LES REPITO, CLONES: NO PUEDO HACER NADA A MENOS QUE EL PÚBLICO ME LO PIDA. ESTOY HARTA DE TRABAJO Y USTEDES QUISQUILLOSOS ¿ME PIDEN MÁS? BUENO, ¿SABEN QUE?  
VAYANSE AL DIABLO PELIRROJOS ENGRIDOS.  
AL DIABLO.  
Y NO MAS HUELGAS. NO TIENEN DERECHO A SINDICATO, INÚTILES. HAGAN BIEN SU TRABAJO.

Isilion sale del escenario con un bufido, tomando un sorbo de café. Algunos Papeles se caen, pero ella lo ignora.  
Fred y George se ruborizan.

George: Bueno…Pueden ver que nuestra jefa esta….

Fred: algo estresada con todo el trabajo y bueno…

George: (sonriendo) Pero bueno, querido público (tira las tarjetas hacia atrás) que el estrés se vaya a dar una vuelta!

Fred: (soltándose la corbata) estamos en intermedio, lectores! Y con más de 170 reviews! (levanta las cejas, sonríe)

George: Público, estamos eufóricos. Han dado muchísimas sugerencias, han comentado, han reído, llorado, saltado, bailado, fallado e incluso acertado!

Fred: (le hecha una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano) ¡Pero bueno! Ahora sí, prometemos este intermedio será algo más largo por el hecho…de que a Isilion se le pasó algo la mano con las canciones…y olvidó el intermedio y bueno…

Isilion: (tras bambalinas, voz histérica) ¡NO SABES TODO LO QUE HE TENÍDO QUE HACER, INGRATO!¡VOY A RE-EDITAR MI OTRO FIC, BASTARDO!¡NECESITO MIS INCIENSOS ANTI-ESTRÉÉÉÉS…!

La voz se extingue

Fred y George ríen.

George: Vamos a dar gracias por los r.rs amigos, solo un simple trámite. Pero no nos da para responder uno por uno.

Fred: (en un susurro) Isilion dice que se pierde algo de tiempo. Está nerviosa, es una bruja no queremos que se ponga--

Isilion (Tras bambalinas) CUIDADO WEASLEY ESCUCHO TODO

Fred abre los ojos como platos. Se acomoda la corbata y se ruboriza. Carraspea.

Fred: B-bien. Ella es intimidante hay que admitirlo, aunque sea una bruja de los mil infiernos.

Fred cae al suelo, producto de un zapato volador que es tirado desde tras bambalinas, obviamente por Isilion Pronglet y que impacta con fuerza contra su cabeza. George se agacha para verificar el pulso de su hermano.

Fred: (con voz agonizante) Oh….Oh veo la luz, veo la luz….

Isilion (tras bambalinas) ¿QUÉ LUZ? ¡VERÁS TU ENDEMONIADO DESEMPLEO, SI SEÑOR, ESO ES LO QUE VERÁS, POR LOS MIL DIABLOS, GEMELO INFERNAL CONDENADO DEL DEMONIO!

Fred se incorpora rápidamente y le pasa el zapato a George.

George: (observando el zapato) ¡Pero que zapatilla más fea Dios mío….!

Sirius entra al escenario, indignado. En el pie derecho lleva una (n/a: horrorosa) zapatilla, y en el pié izquierdo un calcetín con rombos. Entra enojado.

Sirius: ¿Horroroso? ¿HORROROSO DIJISTE? Horroroso será tu perro, Weasley! Así uno se da cuenta de lo ignorante que puede llegar a ser la gente. Este "horroroso" zapato, GEORGE WEASLEY es el último modelo para hombre de la cadena Wish, para que sepas, y está a última moda. Todos los famosos la usan, y gaste MI cochino dinero en ella, y si no puedes apreciarla, lamento decirte que ¡TU GUSTO APESTA!

Le arrebata el zapato de la mano, y se lo pone indignado. Fred y sobretodo George intentan aguantar la risa, pero no pueden. Sueltan una carcajada de lo grande.

Sirius (Rojo de ira) maditos!

Sirius mete la mano al bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero Hermione aparece de un salto en el escenario, y se tira encima de el moreno, gritando:

Hermione: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius (voz sofocada, desde debajo de Hermione) Au… AAY SAL SAL!!!

Hermione se incorpora y se sacude el polvo de sus hombros. Sirius se para y carraspea.

Sirius: ¿Podrías explicarme qué significa esto por favor, Hermione?

Hermione: (decidida) Estoy comenzando una nueva campaña Sirius. Pretendías atacar a estos indefensos hermanos (apunta a Fred y George, los cuales ponen cara de inocentes) sólo por que cometieron un error? No Sirius. Hay que recapacitar. Estoy en mi nueva campaña: NO A EL ATAQUE ESPONTÁNEO CON MÁGIA.

Sirius, Fred y George la observan en silencio atónitos. Sirius camina hacia ella.

Sirius: (lentamente) Loca.

Y sale del escenario, ordenándose el pelo. Hermione se cruza de brazos, con expresión de desaprobación

Hermione: Ignorantes.

Sale del escenario.

Fred y George se miran.

George: Bien. Luego de esa interrupción, ya que mi hermano no sufrió lesiones graves, y no vio ninguna luz en absoluto

Fred: Podemos proseguir. (Sonríe) Ahora bien, público, haremos un recuento.

George: Desde el último de los intermedios, que fue para celebrar los 100 rrs;

Fred: El show que más reviews recibió fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

James entra al escenario con un tambor. Comienza a tocar; Redoble de tambores

George: El capítulo 22!!!!!!

James se detiene.

James: Un momento. (Sorprendido) ese no es el capítulo de Dumbledore?! ES EL DE DUMBLEDORE (grito de espanto)

Sirius entra indignado junto con Draco al escenario.

Draco: Protesto encarecidamente, Weasley. Debe ser algún error. Es imposible que haya recibido más rrs. Que YO. Vamos. Cuantos saque? Cáp26.

Fred recoge su ficha del suelo. Sonríe malévolamente.

Fred: (saborea las palabras) nueve.

George sonríe.

Draco: MENTIRA! MENTIRA WEASLEY MENTIRA MEEENTIIIIRAAAA. 

Sirius: espera, Fred. Necesito saber cuál es mi puntaje, vamos, estoy preparado.

George: Sirius…esto no es puntaje. Estos son reviews.

Sirius: Bah! Lo mismo. Dilo. Vamos (cierra los ojos con fuerza como si fuera a recibir un gran impacto)

Fred: (ve la ficha) mmm….capítulo 22… sacaste 12!, digo, tienes 12 reviews

Sirius abre los ojos y sonríe.

Sirius: Excelente!

Draco: Oye imbésil. El vejete te ganó por un review.

Sirius: Sacaste nueve. Te ganaron un griffindor y un anciano.

Draco: No me hables así, mala calaña.

Draco pone su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita, pero NO!!! Hermione salta desde tras bambalinas, gritando "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" y aterriza sobre Draco

Hermione: EL FRENTE DE NO AL ATAQUE ESPONTÁNEO CON MAGIA AL RESCATEEE

Draco: (desde el suelo, bajo Hermione) Fhsjdopa…

Hermione mira hacia abajo, o sea, hacia draco.

Hermione: ¿cómo dices? Mira, Malfoy esto de el NAEM (n/a: No al Ataque Espontáneo con Magia) es algo serio, o me hablas claro o me voy.

Draco: skapsm…gskauw….

Hermoine se va indignada. Draco se para con dificultad.

Draco: Loca…loca…sangre sucia y loca…loca…

Harry entra en escena. Come chocolates, tiene la caja en la mano y todo el contorno de la boca lleno de él. Sonríe.

Harry: ¡Hola chicos!

Draco: ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Hay una manada de Dementors a la salida, que comes tanto chocolate?

Harry: Muy gracioso. No, claro que no. Son solo unas golosinas que le mandaron a Sirius, y yo le ayudo a terminárselas.

Sirius: ¡HEY!

Harry: Oh…Sirius…N-no te vi. …(se da media vuelta y corre con pánico)

Sirius: ¡¡¡LADRÓN CONSIGUETE TUS PROPIAS ADMIRADORAS PARA QUE TE MANDEN CHOCOLATES!!!

Sirius corre tras Harry.

Draco se encoge de hombros

Draco: Adiós clones. Nos vemos. (se va)

Fred: Bien, publico. Eso ha sido todo.

George: Esperamos reviews, y otra vez nos disculpamos por el…receso.

Fred y George se despiden con la mano, las cortinas se cierran.


End file.
